


UNDERMIX (A mix in fates)

by DarkWo1f



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk (Undertale)-centric, Gen, Ghost Mettaton (Undertale), MTT-Brand stuff, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nice Flowey (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Snowdin (Undertale), The Ruins (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route, but not really?, or are they???, switch up AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UNDERTALE!Frisk falls down the mountain, and because of things in the past its a little different.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Flowey & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Mettaton (Undertale), Frisk & Monster Kid (Undertale), Frisk & Undyne (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone, Frisk (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Mettaton & Undyne (Undertale), Monster Kid (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Sans & Undyne (Undertale), Undyne (Undertale) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1 - Golden Flowers and Golden Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We awaken
> 
> Alternate title
> 
> Once upon some Friends

** *Golden flowers, they must have broken your fall. **

That was the first thing you heard when you woke up. The voice was strangely young and masculine, you wouldn't make assumptions of course, but that was what you thought. You take a look around. It seemed when you tripped down this mountain hole, you fell into a little cavern.

With a doorframe.

This wasn't any normal underground. You knew that much for sure.

You start by asking your new mental companion about them, first, you ask them their name and gender, after all, you don't want to insult them or anything.

** *... You don't remember me? **

You tell the voice that you can't see them, and therefore don't know if you know th-

** *I'm a boy **

You ask for his name.

** *Whatever. It doesn't matter. Just continue, Chara **

You want to protest that your name isn't Chara, but you don't want to break his heart. You enter the next part of the cavern. Most of it doesn't interest you, but the one thing that does is the golden flower in the center. It has four petals in contrast to the other flowers five, But it's not as weird then if it had six. Four could mean that one got torn off or something. You slowly walk into the room when the Flower turns around and faces you. Yeah, it has a face. Its face is bright red in contrast to the yellowy-white around them. And on it's 'cheeks' are bright red spots. Then they start talking. You didn't think Flowers could do that, though you fell down a mountain, you don't know what to expect. Hopefully, you're just sleeping

"Greetings. I am FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER," It? They? said. Flowey wasn't a very creative name. It's kinda like your name being humany the human. You decide to humour the flower, just in case they're nice. 

This was starting to seem like you were either dead or unconscious.

"Well, you're a human right," It seemed like that was meant to be a question, but it sounded like a statement. "You must be confused. Well that's why I am here to help," They said sounding quite proud of themself. You ask the voice for help.

** *... **

** *I'm sorry but I don't know them, You're on your own Chara. **

Again with the Chara name? Who are they? Was it someone he knew? Why does he think you're them? The flower continued talking.

"Well, here we go," They said. Everything went black and white around us, like a cartoon, and a red heart appeared in front of my chest.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being. Your SOUL will grow stronger when you gain LV or LOVE. But be warned. LOVE has some... Interesting consequences," They said. But LOVE sounds good! Like happiness and rainbows!

** *... Yeah sure go with that Chara **

Jeez thanks, voice.

"Now these," they said pulling five oval-shaped objects (seeds? petals?) from... somewhere. You decide against questioning it. They continued talking, unaware of your internal monologue.

"Well I'm going to be honest with you. These are bullets," They said, tone dropping. You feel your whole body tense up. You can die down here? You plead to the voice (who needs a better name) and ask if thats true.

** *..? **

** *Yes. You can die..? Didn't you already know that..? **

You want to shake your head, but that would look weird for your new friend here.

"Now move around, try to dodge them. They'll be slow, don't worry," Flowey says as they create the bullets. You run to the side and the seem to turn against you, even though you could hit them if you tried to, like their point was to make sure they don't hit you. Flowey grins at you.

"Great job. Now I have to go do, uh, flower stuff. Don't worry. I have a friend of mine coming for you. Good luck," they said with a wink and they left. Colour returned to the world as you wonder what Flowey meant by 'a friend'. Would they be nice? You ask the voic-

** *No **

** *I don't know everything **

** *Chara, please stop asking **

Luckily for you, your question was soon answered.

"HUH? A HUMAN?" You heard from behind you. A tall skeleton in some weird robes with a weird symbol was standing there. He also had a cape-scarf thing on. You try to wave or ask him if he was what Flowey meant as a friend but fear overtakes you. You try to scream. Hesgoingtoeatyouhesgoingtoeatyouhesgoingtoeatyou-

"HUMAN! DO NOT BE AFRAID AS I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THE EVIL MONSTERS WHO WANT TO KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR SOUL! COME WITH ME!" Papyrus said. You contemplate your options. You could stay here and wait for Flowey to come back to make sure Papyrus is nice, or you could go with him. You gather up your courage and grab Papyrus's hand. Despite it being made out of bone, you would think it was made out of love or marshmallows. It was somehow soft and comforting against your small, sweaty hand. Papyrus looked shocked for a second before realizing this was your nonverbal way of saying 'lets go'.

** *I've heard you talk Chara. You aren't mute **

Yes, but you greatly dislike talking to people you just met.

** *I guess thats true??? **

"WELL HUMAN! LET'S GO! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said and pulled you into another room. All of your fear for him diminishing when you heard his... strangely cute laugh. It fit him This one had two stairwells on either side and a glowy star in the middle. You reached out to the star and...

** *Making some new friends fills you with DETERMINATION **

** *SAVE **

You took a look at the panel. It had ??? on the top (which wasn't your name and you had no idea why it was there) and a time 3:14. Ha, that was the Pi number. You touched it again and the voice repeated the message, but the number changed to 3:16. You guess that was how long you were down here, but you don't know for sure. It felt longer. You think you're saving something but don't know what yet. 

Then you remember the legend you learned when you were younger. About monsters living under a mountain after a war. Some adults insisted it was true, but you never believed them. After all, monsters weren't real... Right?

And here you are. Under the very mountain that monsters were said to live. And there were at least 2 monsters and a weird voice thing... 

This was starting to seem less and less like a dream.

You followed Papyrus into the next room.

"THE RUINS ARE FULL OF PUZZLES, MOSTLY TO KEEP OUT *COUGH* HUMANS, BUT I JUST REALLY LIKE THEM! OTHERWISE, I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THEM WHEN THE LAST HUMAN CAME AROUND NYEHEHEHEH!!!" He smiled, "HUMAN! TRY THIS PUZZLE!" He said. You walk up to a sign, but it was written in a weird language. The voice clears his throat.

** *Only the fearless may proceed.  **

** *Brave ones, foolish ones.  **

** *Both walk not the middle road. **

** *... **

** *Walk on the non-middle buttons **

You trust the voice but go talk to Papyrus first.

"HAVING TROUBLE? DON'T WORRY! THIS PUZZLE DOESN'T HURT YOU IF YOU FAIL! AND NEITHER DO THE OTHER ONES! I COVERED THE SPIKES WITH PILLOWS! NYEH HEH HEH! WELL... AT LEAST THE SPIKE MAZE! I DON'T KNOW WHY MY BROTHER TAKES OF THE REST OF THE PILLOWS, HE SAYS ITS BECAUSE THAT THE SPIKES RETRACT WHEN YOU FINISH THE PUZZLE??? I WOULDN'T KNOW. I JUST FLY OVER THEM! NYEH HEH HEH!!!" Papyrus says. You give Papyrus a very,  _ very _ , strange look. He had a brother? Cool! You can't wait to meet him! Also last time you checked Skeletons couldn't fly, though this is the first skeleton you're meeting...  _ in the flesh _ .

You giggle at that joke and finish the puzzle and then Papyrus pulls the switch.

"WOWIE! YOU DID AMAZING! ONTO THE NEXT ONE!" Papyrus said, with a huge grin and runs off. You sigh. This was going to be a long day.

The next room was purple, again. This time with a light purple path in the middle. You sighed.

"NOW HUMAN! TRY THIS PUZZLE! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus said with a giant grin. You sighed and walked up to the sign, begging for the voice to translate it.

** *Stay on the path **

You kept walking on the path when you saw a switch, which was on a branch off of the path. You flipped the switch and kept walking, now with two switches blocking your way. You looked down and saw the path only had one on it and flipped that one. A bunch of spikes came down.

"WOWIE! YOU DID IT! AND WITHOUT ASKING FOR MY HELP! DON'T WORRY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS BE HERE TO ASSIST YOU WITH PUZZLES!" He said, cape-scarf floating out to an invisible breeze. You sigh. How did you ever think this skeleton could harm you.

You walked into the next room, a small room with a dummy.

"NOW HUMAN! WE'RE GOING TO PRACTICE BATTLES! DO NOT WORRY, THIS DUMMY WONT HURT YOU! JUST TRY TALKING TO IT! MOST BATTLES CAN BE SOLVED IF YOU BE NICE! HEH HEH NYEH!" he said. You nervously take a step forward to it and feel your world go black again.

** *You encountered the Dummy **

You fiddled with your fingers and looked at the four buttons in front of you.

** *Papyrus wants you to talk, so try the ACT menu **

You trust the voice and hit the ACT button. Two options are shown. CHECK and TALK. You hit talk, but don't feel talkative. You whisper a greeting to the dummy. 

** *You talk to the DUMMY... It doesn't seem much for conversation. PAPYRUS seems happy with you. **

Then when it's your turn again you hit the SPARE.

** *You SPARED THE DUMMY! You gained... Absolutely nothing. **

You thank the voice for his help. 

"WOWIE! YOU DID IT! I LIKE YOUR VOICE HUMAN!" Papyrus said while you blushed nervously.

"ONTO THE NEXT ROOM! PUZZLES AWATE! NYEH HEH HEH!!!!!!!!"

The next room was kinda weird, a strange path greeted you, but Papyrus didn't walk on it, and there was a sign up ahead.

** *The western room is the eastern room's blueprint **

You thank the voice and mention how you never asked him to read the sign for you.

** *... Well I knew you were going to ask so I guessed I should have so you didn't have to, Chara **

You look ahead at the puzzle and almost gasp in shock. It was a giant maze of pillows. Really tall pillows. You give Papyrus a pleading look

"WELL, HERE'S THE SPIKE MAZE! WELL, PILLOW MAZE NOW, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER. I DIDN'T WANT THE HUMANS TO GET HURT WITH THIS PUZZLE SO I COVERED THE SPIKES UP WITH PILLOWS! NYEH HEH HEH! YOU STILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE CORRECT WAY THOUGH," Papyrus says with a proud smile, "PLUS, ONLY ME AND FLOWEY GO THIS WAY AND THEY BURRY UNDER THE PUZZLE AND I FLOAT OVER IT!" he said. Wow. That looked like a lot of work. You think back to the sign, 'The western room is the eastern room's blueprint.' Thats what the voice said. You run back to the right side of the room and try remembering where to step, then you rum back. You place your foot down in the first place to step. The pillow-spike retracted and you let out a silent cheer. You tried retracing your steps and only almost ran into the pillows three times. You turned around and grinned.

** *Good job, Chara! **

You looked for Papyrus and saw what he meant by he would float over it. You saw Papyrus jumping over the entire puzzle and he didn't touch the pillows once. You want to ask if he could have taken you with him, but you decide against it.

"GREAT JOB HUMAN!" He says with a big grin. You smile back at him. "NOW HUMAN! ON TO THE NEXT ONE!" Papyrus said and ran off. You sigh. Papyrus is amazing. You enter the next room and a path greets you, the path moving from side to side, but you could walk in the middle and easily stay on it. Papyrus looks on ahead. You pull on his robes and give him a questioning look.

"WELL HUMAN, I WAS THINKING HOW TO GET ACROSS THIS ROOM FAST... MY BROTHER JUST USES A SHORTCUT BUT I WOULD NEVER STOOP THAT LOW..." he said with a hint of disgust of getting across this long hallway in decent time. You tug again and Papyrus looks down at you, mostly cause he's a giant.

"WELL, I HAVE AN IDEA NYEH HEH HEH! LET'S HOPE IT WORKS!" he said while you placed your tiny hand in his boney fingers, then he let go and picked you up and put you on his back. You were quite comfortable in the many layers of his cape-scarf.

"NYEH HEH HEH! FEEL COMFORTABLE? ONLY THE BEST SPOT FOR MY BEST FRIENDS!" He said and took a step back, "HOLD ON TIGHT HUMAN!" He shouted and started running. You gripped tightly on his scarf and shut your eyes. You waited a few seconds and peeked one open. You were flying.

Oh gosh, he was walking on air. You squeezed your eyes shut again until you heard the welcoming thump of the ground. He gripped your sides and gently put you down.

"NOW WAS THAT FUN, HUMAN? I THOUGHT IT WAS! NYEH HEH HEH!" He said, cape-scarf floating back with the invisible breeze again.

** *Showoff **

You heard a noise from behind.

"Greetings Papyrus," they said. You turned around and saw Flowey. you waved at them and they smiled back. Maybe if they had leaves they could wave back at you, but too bad they don't... How do flowers get sun down here? Maybe they don't have leaves because leaves would be useless without the sun. You decide to ask Flowey later.

"HELLO OTHER BEST FRIEND!" Papyrus said, confirming the fact this was the friend Flowey mentioned earlier. You feel proud of yourself for guessing correctly. "HOW ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you," Flowey says in their typical way of phrasing questions as statements.

"SPLENDED! AS ALWAYS! HAVE YOU MET MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND???" Papyrus asks them.

"Yes. I saw them when they fell down and taught them a few things," they said with that smug grin that they beat Papyrus to meeting you. You sat down, legs hurting a bit.

"ANYWAYS HUMAN! I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING, I ASSUME THAT YOU WOULD BE OKAY HERE? I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DO ALL OF THE PUZZLES BY YOURSELF NYEH HEH HEH!"

"How about you give them a cell phone. They seem responsible enough," Flowey kinda asks.

"WOWIE! FLOWEY THATS A GREAT IDEA! HOLD ON A SECOND!" Papyrus says before bounding off. Flowey moved their stem in a way similar to a shrug. Papyrus bounds back with a weird brick-shaped object.

"HERE HUMAN! TAKE THIS CELLPHONE! THEN YOU CAN LEAVE THE ROOM AND IF YOU GET STUCK ON A PUZZLE, YOU CAN CALL ME!" He says with his regular enthusiasm. It couldn't be the same for your new floral friend who was looking more bored by the second. You take the cell phone and check who's number is on it. It only had Papyrus' but you see a button to add more people to your contact list. You eagerly show Flowey this before they give you a weird look.

"If I had a cell phone, I wouldn't be able to hold it well. Plus it would get lost when I burrow from place to place," They said, deadpanned. You shrugged. It was worth a try.

"But if you need to talk to me, your best bet would be to call Papyrus. I'm often with him,"

"STAY SAFE HUMAN!" Papyrus said before bounding away to do... whatever he had to do. It was just you and Flowey now.

"Good luck. You're going to need it," They said with a wink and disappeared. Armed with your new cell phone though, you felt ready for the problems ahead.

You could say you were full of DETERMINATION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah look at me  
> starting another story  
> have mercy on my SOUL  
> (1/4)


	2. Chapter 2 - Green is my favourite colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is the most said word in this fic so far  
> wonder why?
> 
> Alternate title  
> Fallen Ruins

The next room that you walked into was quite nice. There was a frog-thing right next to you so you walked up to it.

"Ribbit, ribbit," It said. You didn't know what it meant.

** *I could translate if you wanted **

You tell the voice that would be nice!

** *Excuse me, human. **

** *I have some advice for you about battling monsters. **

** *If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them... **

** *They might not want to battle you anymore. **

** *If a monster does not want to fight you, please... **

** *Use some MERCY, human. **

"Ribbit," The frog repeated. You thank the voice for his help. You walk to the door beside the frog. There was a room with a bowl of candy.

** *It says please take one **

You grab one and then put one beside you. You say it is for the voice to it if he wants too.

** *... **

** *I'm... Unable to eat that you know **

You tell the voice that he can pretend to eat it.

** *... Thanks **

You then tell the voice that just calling him 'the voice' is weird and ask if he has a preferred name for you to call him. Even if it's, not his real name. You understand how he wants to wait until you figure out who he is before telling you.

** *You know I suck at naming things **

You tell them that doesn't matter! Just pick a favourite colour or something!

** *Fine **

** *You can call me Green **

You tell Green its nice to meet him.

After putting Green's candy back, you step out of the room. You see the frog thing still there and smile at it. You also see one of those shiny stars with ??? on it. You walk up to it.

** *Giving your friend a cool name fills you with DETERMINATION **

** *SAVE **

** *... **

** *Did it really? **

You tell Green that since he's stuck with you, you should become great friends! Plus giving him a name made talking less weird.

** *Weren't we already though? We were best friends! **

You repeat yourself that you don't remember him with a sigh.

** *Fine Chara, but if I can get you to see me, you'll know who I am in an instant! **

You doubt that but don't voice your opinion.

You look a little closer and see the ??? has been replaced with GREEN. Was the saving all because of him?

You walk forward when suddenly everything went white!

** *Froggit hopped close! **

You thank Green and decide to check out your ACT's. Seeing complement and threaten, you pick complement and tell the Froggit that it looks extra white and shiny today!

** *Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway. **

You thank Green again and feel your SOUL being pulled into a box. You remember what Flowey said about bullets and try dodging the flies, but they were going towards you unlike the bullets from earlier and you get hit! 5 of your HP drops away. That really hurt! You see that its name is yellow but hope that isn't bad. You SPARE Froggit.

** *You won and got 2 G! **

You limped away from the battle and hit the shiny SAVEing star.

** *Giving your friend a cool name (still) fills you with DETERMINATION **

** *SAVE **

You felt the pain of Froggit's attack wash away. You walk up to the frog at the front. You smile knowing thats a froggit now. You didn't think it was a normal frog because it was big and white and now you know. You exit the room.

There's a pit in the middle of the purple room. Are some of them fake? How do you get across? You call Papyrus and Green gives you some options.

** *You can say 'Hello', ask about him, you call him 'Dad' or... Flirt? Or you could ask for puzzle help **

You ask Papyrus for help on the puzzle

"DO NOT BE AFRAID HUMAN! UNDER THESE PITS ARE THE PILLOWS THAT MY BROTHER TOOK OFF THE OTHER SPIKES! YOU'LL BE SAFE!" Papyrus said. You pondered your choices and asked for more help.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO DOWN THE PIT?" Papyrus said, "I THINK THAT WOULD HELP," He concluded and hung up. You ask Green for the other choices.

** *Say hello, ask about him, call him Dad, and flirt **

You call Papyrus again and ask about himself.

"ME? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! GUARDIAN OF HUMANS TO PROTECT THEM FROM KING ASGORE! I ALSO AM A MASTER CHEF AND HAVE A SLIGHTLY LESS COOL BROTHER! HE'S THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND STILL CAN'T PICK UP HIS SOCKS! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said with a flourish. You shudder at the word 'Royal Guard' but hope his brother is nice. You decide to call him Dad.

"W-WELL, I APPRECIATE THE THOUGHT BUT... WELL... I DON'T FEEL LIKE I'M READY TO BECOME A DAD YET. MAYBE LATER ONCE YOU MOVE IN! YOU CAN CALL ME YOUR REALLY COOL FRIEND UNTIL THEN," Papyrus says.

"Yea. Papyrus is a pretty cool friend," Flowey butted in. You smile hearing the voices of your two friends you made after falling down here. You contemplate flirting but decide against it. You just tried to call him Dad so that would be weird. Green seems to hum in approval. You shut your eyes and take a step forward. You fall onto a pile of fluffy white pillows! The pillows were soft and made you feel a lot better after falling. The pillows also had You look around and see 5 more pillows next to you, there wasn't a right path after all! You see a hole to come up on both sides and take the other one. You smile that was a cool puzzle. Almost as cool as your really cool friend Papyrus! You keep walking and everything goes white!

** *Whimsun approached meekly! **

You rush over to the act menu and looked at the options console and terrorize. Terrorize seemed mean so you console it. You tell it that it would be oka-

** *Halfway through your first word, Whimsun bursts into tears and runs away. **

You run after it, not wanting it to run away so quickly! But the Whimsun flies away faster then you can run and you have to admit defeat.

** *You won and got nothing, again. **

You thank Green and express your wishes to get more G.

** *Well keep trying, Chara! You'll get some more G soon! **

Despite the name, you really do wish you could get more G. As the world filled with colour again, you kept walking along.

The next puzzle had a rock and some spikes. You walked up to the sign.

** *Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them. **

You hum thanks and go push the rock. The spikes go down. That was easy, but you still feel confused about the fact that only three out of four rocks want to be pushed.

The next room had a cool puzzle! There was a bunch of hole spots on the floor, but first, the colour drained from the world around you.

** *Moldsmal blocked the way! **

You choose the ACT menu and saw the options check, Imitate, and flirt. But its name is also yellow. You Flirt with it, even though it probably was older than you. It probably wouldn't mind. You wiggle your hips at it, not knowing what else to do.

** *Ew **

** *Uh... **

** *You wiggle your hips. Moldsmal wiggles back. What a meaningful conversation... **

You SPARE the Moldsmal!

** *You win! You get 1 G! Good job Chara! **

You take another look at the puzzle and call Papyrus

"AHH, THIS PUZZLE! DON'T WORRY HUMAN! THERE ARE PILLOWS UNDERNEATH THE HOLES! NYEH HEH HEH," Papyrus states proudly. You take a step onto the pitfall and fall down. Like how Papyrus said, there were Pillows down there, and you see a path. There's also a sign. You ask Green to read it for you since you could only make out the word 'PILLOWS' in English, which was weird. Nothing was in English down here, or at least thats what you thought.

** *Don't step on the PILLOWS **

** *The word PILLOWS is written in a stupid font over the word 'Leaves' in the common human language **

You realize that there's a path that isn't covered in pillows. You memorize it and go back up and try again. On one of the turns, you forget and fall again. You try again and get it. That puzzle was hard, at least the pillows are soft!

You walk into the next room and see 3 more rocks. You push the first 2 but when you walk over to the next one.

"WHOA there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?" The rock asked. You sighed. This must be what the sign meant. You politely ask for the rock to move.

"HMM? So you're ASKIN' me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin," the rock said. You wince at the name 'Pumpkin'. The rock moves over a tiny bit. You ask again.

"HMM? You want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this?" The rock said, moving to the side. You tell the rock that it moved the wrong direction and you need it to go onto the plate.

"HMM? That was the wrong direction? Okay, think I got it. Was that helpful?" The rock says while moving onto the plate. You smile and thank the rock and walk to the spikes, but they pop back up. You tell the rock to move back onto the plate.

"HMM? You wanted me to STAY there? You're giving me a real workout," The rock says with a huff. It goes back onto the plate. You thank the rock. 

In the next room has a mouse hole and a shiny Green star (which was not green, but more of gold)! There are some cheese scraps on a table nearby.

** *Knowing that the mouse got the cheese fills you with DETERMINATION. **

** *SAVE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/4


	3. Chapter 3 - Here comes Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight Toriel and get in a heated argument about puzzles  
> (Fact: I've had this chapter done for a while, wanted to add more Papyrus, and wrote an entire argument about a puzzle just yesterday during school lol)
> 
> Alternate title  
> Heartfight

The next room is without puzzles, which makes you happy. But in the middle was a person wearing a purple robe with a hood. They're facing away from you, so you can't see their face. You approach them.

** *Ask her to move? **

** [YES] [NO] **

You pick yes and politely ask them to move out of your way. They turn around to reveal to be a goat-like monster.

"Oh, sorry my child... Wait. You are a human aren't you?" She asks. Her voice sounds nice! You nod your head.

"... I see. I'm sorry human, but our kingdom has suffered enough at the hands of the Humans," She says, bowing her head. The world goes black and white and you see your SOUL shinning in front of you.

** *... **

** *Here comes Toriel **

Green doesn't seem that enthusiastic anymore. You navigate over to the ACT menu. Maybe you should use CHECK..? There's also talk. You choose to CHECK.

** *Toriel ATK 80 DEF 80 **

** *Knows best for Monsterkind **

Her attacks are fireballs. You try dodging, but one hits you for 3 points of damage. You tell Green that this doesn't feel like 80 ATK.

** *I know **

** *Monsters can control their damage output **

** *She truly doesn't want to hurt you **

** *Try showing her that you are safe **

Green's advice makes you want to talk. You tell her that you haven't hurt anyone.

** *You tell TORIEL that you won't hurt anyone. She stares right past you **

More fireballs, but in the same pattern. You dodge them all. You try talking again. You repeat yourself.

** *You don't have anything to say **

With sarcasm lacing your voice, you tell Green that he's wrong. You just want to try getting the message across. Toriel uses a new fireball pattern with a paw swinging across and fireballs coming out of it. You hit a flame and another 3 points of damage come off of you. You try talking again. Before you can say anything, Green cuts you off.

** *Can you show mercy without fighting or running away..? **

Toriel sends the paw attack back at you and you dodge everything. You brace yourself and press MERCY and SPARE her.

"..?" Toriel seems confused. You do the paw attack again. Then you offer your MERCY and SPARE her.

"Why..." You repeat the first attack again. You SPARE her once more.

"... Prove to me that you are good," A repeat of the paw attack.

** *After thinking for a while... You know how to prove it! **

** *ACTing seems to be the right thing to do! **

You nonverbally swear at Green and go to your ACT's. A new choice is there! You call Papyrus.

"HELLO HUMAN! IT IS I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus said in his flamboyant way.

"Huh..?" Toriel seemed confused.

"OH! QUEEN TORIEL! DON'T WORRY! THIS HUMAN IS VERY GOOD! TRUST ME ON THIS!" Papyrus says. You could hear the smugness in his voice, the little invisible  _ 'HA I FOUND A NICE HUMAN AND YOU CAN'T KILL THEM' _ .

"Oh well, Papyrus I will trust your judgement," Toriel says with a small sigh. The battle disappears.

"Be good, my child," Toriel says before leaving. She went forward, so that must be where you should go too! But first, you go to visit the room beside this one. You think about Papyrus calling Toriel Queen, but when you see the spiders everywhere, fear takes away your curiosity.

** *Spider bake sale put G on the web and get some food with real spiders baked in it. And not monster spiders. Real arachnids. Don't. Plus you don't have enough G, Chara **

Oh right. You only have 3 G as of right now. You go to find more monsters to help in the next room. You welcome the sensation of everything turning black and white.

** *Loox drew near! **

You look at the Pick on and Don't Pick on options. This seems like a time to CHECK!

** *Loox ATK 6 DEF 6 **

** *Don't pick on him. Family name: Eyewalker. **

You giggle at the Loox Eyewalker pun and almost get hit. The attacks are three small spheres appear from either side of the square, which bounces and gets faster. You recall your injuries from TORIEL. You Don't Pick on him. It sighs.

"Finally someone gets it," he mutters. He still attacks you anyways, with the same attack from before. You SPARE him.

** *You won and got... 5 G! **

You run over to the spider bake sale and by a donut. Then you go to a shiny star and SAVE. You think thats what you do when you hit it.

** *Knowing that the mouse got the cheese (still) fills you with DETERMINATION. **

** *SAVE **

You feel the pain wash away and smile. You get back to the room that the Loox was in. You see 3 frogs there and ask Green to translate.

"Ribbit Ribbit," The first frog says.

** *... **

** *I have no idea what it means and I don't want to know **

** *Something about skipping test and pressing [X] **

You go talk to the second one.

"Ribbit Ribbit,"

** *Just as confusing **

** *Something about the full screen and F4 and how there are only 3 frogs in this room **

You thank Green for dealing with this, since it obviously was annoying him, and talk to the third one and hope for something sain.

"Ribbit Ribbit,"

** *Oh finally something useful **

** *Surely you know by now a monster wears a YELLOW name when you can SPARE it. **

** *It is rather helpful. Remember, sparing is just saying you won't fight. **

** *Maybe one day, you'll have to do it even if their name isn't yellow. **

You tell the Froggit you already did. The froggit Ribbits back.

** *Good Job! **

You smile at the nice Froggit and move on. The next room is a puzzle! You ask for help on the sign.

** *There is just one switch. **

You thank Green and fall down the first hole. You see some weird monster thing in the ground and walk around it carefully. You don't want to wake it up! You try the one below it. There's a ribbon down there, so you grab it. You ask Green for information

** *Faded Ribbon. DEF 3. The ribbon is faded and torn after use. **

You thank Green for telling you that, not wondering how he knew that. Green was a mystery for another day.

** *You should put it on, it would look nice, Chara! **

You blush a little and tie it around your neck.

** *Ha! I was right! **

You feel slightly tougher. You smile. You go to the third hole. There's the switch! You flip the switch and grin. You walk past the, now down spikes. You feel ready for any puzzle ahead.

The next room seemed interesting. The spikes were already down! There's a sign and you read it, well more like get Green to read it.

** *The far door is not an exit. **

** *It simply marks a rotation in perspective. **

You thank Green and go to the next room to figure out what it means. It becomes obvious, the next room is the previous room but rotated!

** *If you can read this, press the blue switch. **

You go to the back of a pillar and press the blue switch. That wasn't hard at all, and you feel slightly cheated. You move on to the next room. 

** *If you can read this, press the red switch. **

Again. Easy. But before you move on, You call Papyrus. You hope he has something good to say about this puzzle so you don't hate it as much.

* ** You can say 'Hello', ask about hi- **

You shut Green up and ask Papyrus why this puzzle is so stupid.

"TOO BE HONEST, I DON'T KNOW WHY I KEPT THIS PUZZLE EITHER," Papyrus started, "I THINK IT WAS FOR THE CULTURE? OR TO KEEP PEOPLE AWAY?" he wondered.

"Probably both," Flowey retorted, teasingly.

"YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT! AFTER ALL, MOST OF MY FRIENDS EITHER REALLY LIKE PUZZLES, WALK OVER THE SPIKES, OR SKIP THEM!" Papyrus stated, with an odd sense of pride. You could hear Flowey's confusion, even though they didn't say anything. You argue about all of the fallen humans or those spiders! Maybe the spiders need money to get someone strong enough to press those buttons.

"WOULDN'T SPIDERS WALK AROUND THE SPIKES??? THEY'RE REALLY SMALL AFTER ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus asked. You then realized you could jump over those spikes. You quickly thanked Papyrus.

"WELCOME??? FOR WHAT???" He asked. You didn't want to tell him you were going to cheat so you hung up.

** *If you can read this, press the green switch. **

After jumping over the spikes, which was cheating, but you didn't care, you grumbled about how easy and annoying this puzzle was. If Papyrus was going to keep some puzzles, why can't they be harder? Not that you like the puzzles, it just feels easy when you can walk around the pillars and check. You move on and hope there's no more of that puzzle. Your wish is granted as you arrive at a clearing. You walk over to the other side. Hey, look! another Froggit!

"Ribbit Ribbit,"

** *I saw Papyrus come out of here just a little while ago. **

** *He was carrying some groceries. **

** *He said he was going to be making a meal for his new friend **

** *I wish that was me **

You hum thanks to the Froggit and go look at what is over there. The view is stunning. A village and market were over there, but it was quite far in the distance. It would take you too long to make it over there. There was also a toy knife. You ask Green about it.

** *Toy Knife ATK 3. Almost like your old one. **

You thank Green but leave it in your inventory. You don't want to hurt anyone! You walk back past the Froggit and go north to the clearing. There was a cool tree with a pile on leaves at the bottom. You walked up to the tree when you heard a voice you knew.

"WELL FLOWEY, SHOULD WE GO CHECK ON THE HUMAN??? MAYBE I SHOULD CALL THEM," Papyrus said with worry in his voice. You peeked over at the duo standing there. Papyrus was fiddling with his cape-scarf and Flowey was happily perched up in said cape-scarf. You could see their roots poking out the back, swaying in the breeze.

"Nah, They'll be fine... Wait. What's that over there," Flowey said, seeing you. You wave and greet your friends.

"HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE! WE WERE GETTING SO WORRIED! COME IN! I HAVE PREPARED A SURPRISE FOR YOU," Papyrus said. Flowey gave me a sympathetic look as Papyrus bounded off with his signature 'NYEH HEH HEH'. I saw one of those shiny stars and SAVED.

** *Finally seeing your friends again fills you with DETERMINATION **

** *SAVE **

You step back from the star and smile. You run-up to the house and take a step inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/4


	4. Chapter 4 - Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton Montage and Fighting Friends
> 
> Alternet title  
> Boneache

You walk into the main entryway of the house.

"WELCOME HUMAN TO MY HUMBLE ABODE! WELL, TECHNICALLY IT'S QUEEN TORIEL'S BUT SHE LETS ME USE IT TO HELP OUT THE HUMANS WHEN SHE'S IN WATERFALL! COME IN!" Papyrus welcomed. It seemed during the time that you SAVED, Flowey left Papyrus' cape-scarf and settled down on the wooden floor. It didn't look comfortable but they seemed fine with it.

"DON'T BE SHY! LOOK! I GOT A ROOM SET UP FOR YOU AND EVERYTHING!" Papyrus said, pushing you towards a bedroom. You smelt something burning

"NOW EXCUSE ME, A MASTER CHEF LIKE ME NEEDS TO CHECK ON HIS CREATIONS SOMETIMES TO MAKE SURE THEY DON'T BURN NYEH HEH HEH. FEEL FREE TO TAKE A NAP, I'LL SAVE SOME FOR YOU!" Papyrus says, not losing any of his energy. But honestly, you were tired. You went inside your new room. There was a bed in the corner but you were too tired to look around. You quickly fell asleep.

***Chara...**

***Chara**

***CHARA WAKE UP**

You roll off of the warm, comfy bed and on to the stupid wooden floor. An interesting smell awaits you. Besides you, there was a plate of... Something.

***Oatmeal with dinosaur eggs in it**

Sounds... Interesting. You put it in your bag after asking Green for its stats.

***Oatmeal with dinosaur eggs in it. Heals full HP. Not made with real dinosaur eggs.**

You thank Green and look around your room. There are some cool toys but they don't interest you at all. A nice picture of a flower is put up, it seems someone around your age drew it. You also see a box of shoes..? You take another look at your bed, and the blankets were everywhere. You make the bed and leave the room. You enter a hallway with many weird looking plants. You want to know what they are, but don't know yet. You walk down the hallway. The next room you try walking in but get blocked by Flowey.

"Hey! Don't go snooping into other peoples rooms, thats gross," They said giving you a glare.

"Run along now, Papyrus has nothing of interest," The said, sprouting a few vines from the ground and pushing you away gently. You cross your arms and grumbled. You walked away and saw Floweys sly smile. You quickly turn around and jump over them and make it inside.

"WHAT. HEY. That's cheating," They grumbled. You wink at them as their already red blush seemed to get redder. You quickly dodge the vines that sprouted on the ground where you were going to land and shut the door. You hear Flowey's grumble and the faint sound of a pop. You tense up and realize that they could get in here, but when you don't hear them come you let your shoulders relax. You take a look around. The bed was neatly made like it hasn't been slept on in a while. Does Papyrus even sleep?

***Probably not. Some Monsters don't need to sleep as much as others. Plus Papyrus seems like he wouldn't sleep**

You thank Green for that tidbit of information and keep looking. There's a neat desk with nothing on it and a bookshelf. One of the books is on puzzle making, another one is called Peek-a-Boo With Fluffy Bunny. You decide not to question it. There's also a conveniently shaped lamp..? It looks almost like you, but a lamp. Weird. You exit the room. You keep going down the hall and see a room under renovations.

"You are NOT going in that one," Flowey commented. You turn around and see their, slightly annoyed, face. You don't want to test the wrath of the small flower so you back away. There's a mirror there. You look at it.

***It's you, Chara!**

You hum a little in disappointment. You weren't exactly good looking and fire burns scorched your clothing, along with other injures. You don't try to overanalyze how you look, but pray that Chara didn't really look like you. Flowey peers at you.

"Wow. You must be _really_ enamored with that mirror. That or you see something I do not," Flowey said sarcastically, which you didn't think was possible. They were usually straightforward and blunt. You stuck your tongue out at Flowey who brushed it off with a shrug.

"Eh. I'm the Flower. Who am I to judge," They said then disappeared with a pop. You walk down the hallway, past your bedroom and into the entryway.

There were some stairs, and they were the first thing you saw. You want to go down them, but after you finish looking around. There's also a bookshelf, but because of your experience with the one is Papyrus' room you don't want to check it out. You walk over to something like a living room (though would it be a living room if a skeleton is in it?) and a Dining room. Papyrus was sitting on a chair reading a book. You waved at him.

"HELLO HUMAN! UP ALREADY OR DO YOU NEED A BEDTIME STORY? PEEK A BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY IS MY FAVOURITE BUT I ALSO HAVE ADVANCED PUZZLE CONSTRUCTION FOR CRITICAL MINDS IF YOU LIKE THAT BOOK!" Papyrus said with a broad grin. You wave him off explaining that you've already slept.

"GREAT! AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT LIKE MY BROTHER. HE ALWAYS NAPS ALL NIGHT! WELL TALK TO ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!" Papyrus says. You thank him and walk away. There's a table with three chairs. Papyrus and who..? Or would it be Toriel but who else?

***...**

You keep looking around the Livingroom. There's a fireplace. The coals are cold. There's a television up on top of the fireplace. It's playing a disc from a movie player. It has a pink and grey robot wearing a cool navy and yellow cape. He's fighting an evil plant monster thing.

"OH THAT'S METTATONS SHOW! IT GOT CANCELLED. LUCKILY I GOT THESE DISKS SO I CAN WATCH MY FAVOURITE SEXY ROBOT BATTLE EVIL ANYTIME!" Papyrus said. You ask how many episodes he has.

"ALL 846! WHY?" Papyrus asks you. You shake your head. Maybe you could ask to watch some of them. Later.

You move on to the kitchen. Dinosaur egg oatmeal was in the cupboard and milk was in the fridge. Along with the oatmeal, there was a pie and something else that looked like a pie but wasn't..? You decide not to question it. The sink was... High. There was no other way to say it. It was almost as tall as Papyrus. There was a microwave on the counter. It stood out like it was much newer. The counter was clean but the wall hand burn marks all over the walls and floor. You wonder how to burn the oatmeal but then remember that its Papyrus and quickly stop thinking about it. Maybe he's not such a master chef after all. But hopefully, that oatmeal is... edible. You walked back over to Papyrus.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU DONE EXPLORING?" He asked. You nod your head.

"GREAT! DO YOU WANT TO WATCH SOME OF METTATONS SHOW WITH ME?" He asked. You think for a second. Why not? You nod your head and jump onto Papyrus' lab. For bone, it was rather comfy.

"GREAT!" He cheered.

\---

It felt like midnight. You and Papyrus binged watched (is that what the cool kids on the surface called it?) at least 5 seasons of Mettatons show. You think the one where he was that cool teacher in the sweater vest was your favourite. Papyrus said he liked one of the later ones where he was convicted of a crime. Flowey joined around halfway through. They complained about the fact that they've seen all of these episodes too many times before. They promptly fell asleep, after all, they seemed pretty tired. You crept around them and went into your own bed. When you woke up there wasn't oatmeal made for you. Papyrus seemed to not sleep and keep watching the show, as he was on season 9 already. It seemed pretty interesting. Mettaton was currently fighting agast something that you couldn't figure out what it was. It was the season Papyrus watched earlier, with the navy and yellow cape, but he didn't seem to mind. You walked over to the kitchen.

"Papyrus wont mind if you take some of his food," Flowey said, "He lets me take anything I want. Though I do not eat much. I would try the pie." You decide to listen to Flowey and take the pie. You put the frozen piece in the microwave.

"Try 5 minutes," Flowey offers. You turn it on.

***5 minutes left**

***4 minutes left**

***3 minutes le-**

You can read. You wait until the timer reaches 0:00 and take the piece out.

***It's better fresh**

You would hope so. You take a bite, it's still pretty good.

"I convinced her out of snail. It's butterscotch cinnamon if you are wondering. She could not decide which one to make so she made both," Flowey said, doing something with their stem that looked like a shrug. You ask who this 'she' is.

"Toriel," Flowey said with a small grimace. You shrug. You don't see what's wrong with Toriel.

***...**

"Do you like it?" Flowey asked. You nod. It is really good!

"Well you should go back to Papyrus, I remember him asking when you were going to wake up. You slept less the first time," They said. You finished the pie and thank Flowey for telling you that, which they wave you off before disappearing... somewhere. You walk over to Papyrus.

"HUMAN! DID YOU HAVE A NICE SLEEP?" Papyrus asked. You nodded.

"GREAT! WE CAN CONTINUE WATCHING OUR MTT MONTAGE!"

***...**

***Chara I can tell something's wrong.**

***What is it?**

You want to go home. Even though you didn't have a family on the surface you missed your friends. You missed that nice girl who came to the orphanage just to tell stories. You missed your friends there, even though you knew one day you were going to be separated. You missed the sun.

Gosh. You were homesick. And you hated it.

But how could you be homesick without a home to go back to? Maybe you were just surface-sick. Yeah. You were surface-sick and you hated it.

You asked Papyrus when you were going to g o h o m e

"B-BUT HUMAN. THIS IS YOUR HOME NOW! NYEH... HEH... HEH?" Papyrus nervously said. You shook your head. You repeat yourself.

"HUMAN. I... I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU. I'M YOUR REALLY COOL FRIEND AFTER ALL... NYEH... HEH..."

One last time. You ask Papyrus when you can go home.

"HUMAN. I'M SORRY BUT..." Papyrus started. He quickly stood up and ran off. You chase after him. Down the stairs.

"HUMAN. AFTER THESE STAIRS, THERE'S THE EXIT TO THE RUINS. A WAY FOR YOU TO ESCAPE THE UNDERGROUND. A WAY FOR YOU TO GO HOME. BUT I CANNOT LET YOU DO THAT,"

You kept following him. You were determined after all.

"YOU AREN'T THE FIRST HUMAN TO COME AND YOU WON'T BE THE LAST. I'VE SEEN 4 OTHER HUMAN GO THROUGH THESE DOORS. AND YOU ARE THE 8TH FALLEN,"

Wait? What happened to the first 3? You try to ask but your voice fails you.

"PLEASE. TURN BACK. I CAN'T LET KING ASGORE TAKE YOUR SOUL. I.. JUST CAN'T FAIL ANOTHER HUMAN AGAIN. PLEASE..." Papyrus almost pleads to you. But you don't turn back. You have to do this, for your friends on the surface.

You were filled with DETERMINATION.

You and Papyrus were staring each other down. The door to the exit fo the RUINS right in front of you. Neither of you was backing down.

"HUMAN... IF YOU DON'T TURN BACK AROUND... I'LL HAVE TO PROVE TO YOU THAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE," Papyrus threatens, but you could hear the fear in his voice. You took a step forward.

"WELL THEN HUMAN, HERE WE GO," Papyrus said as the world went black and white and Papyrus looked more scared than ever.

***Papyrus blocks the way!**

You ask Green for your ACTS

***Check, Talk, and Flirt**

***I swear I don't come up with these**

You don't mind (as you wouldn't flirt anyways) and CHECK.

***PAPYRUS ATK 20 DEF 20**

***Doesn't want to fail... Again**

That was... Depressing. You brace yourself for the attack.

It's all... Blue. A nice shade of blue (which you only noticed when you stopped panicking) but still scary. There was no room to dodge the blue bones so you stayed perfectly still, hoping it to pass over you. It worked..?

***Blue attacks don't hurt when you don't move**

***And uh**

***Papyrus quivers in his spot**

You TALK and tell him that you won't die.

***You tell Papyrus that you'll be fine**

Green phrased it a lot better than you.

***Thanks but...**

***Papyrus doesn't believe you**

"WELL IF YOU ARE SO SURE OF YOURSELF, TRY MY BLUE ATTACK!" he says before unleashing another pure blue attack but at the end...

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THATS MY ATTACK!" Papyrus states. Gravity seemed to weigh on you. A bone pops out from the side and you jump over it. It seemed harder to stay in the air.

***You're blue now**

Duh. You talk again. You want to explain that you can be friends with everyone and no one will want to hurt you.

***You tell Papyrus you'll be fine**

***Papyrus ignores you**

"DO YOU KNOW WHY I WANT TO KEEP YOU HERE?"

Another bone attack. You took low battle gravity for granted. It was really hard! You got hit once for 4 points of damage

***Papyrus fiddles with his wrist**

You try to talk but...

***Papyrus looks right past you**

" HOLD 'UP' LONGER TO JUMP HIGHER! JEEZ!!!" He said sending another attack at you. You jump higher, but don't know about holding up.

***What**

You're confused too.

***Papyrus takes a deep breath**

***...He doesn't have lungs**

Another attack. You just spare him. Unless flirting really is the right option... Hopefully not.

"BECAUSE HUMAN... YOU'LL BE KILLED OUT THERE,"

***Papyrus thinks about the future**

Spare.

"AND I WON'T BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU,"

***Papyrus thinks about saying 'NYEH HEH HEH' but the opportunity isn't right**

Spare

"AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE OUT THERE,"

***Papyrus...**

Spare

"AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANOTHER ONE DIED AND I COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT," The attack nicks another 3 points of your heath for a total of 7.

***Papyrus...**

Spare

"AND I... AND I..."

***Papyrus...**

Spare

"..."

***...**

Spare

"HUMAN..." Papyrus stuttered. The attacks stopped.

***...**

Spare

"I'M SCARED"

***...**

Spare

"I'M SCARED FOR YOU"

***...**

Spare

"I'M SCARED I WONT BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU..."

***...**

Spare

"I'M... I'M..."

The battle faded away as you looked Papyrus in the eye-sockets.

"HUMAN, I UNDERSTAND YOU WANT TO GO HOME. IT'S JUST... EVERY TIME I LET A HUMAN GO THEY DIE. I DON'T WANT TO FAIL ANOTHER AGAIN. BUT... I CAN TELL YOU'RE DETERMINED. AND IF YOU ARE EVER IN DANGER, YOU CAN CALL ME! I MAY NOT HAVE SEEN THE REST OF THE UNDERGROUND FOR A WHILE, BUT I STILL REMEMBER SOMETHINGS! AND HUMAN... STAY SAFE," Papyrus said, with concern in his voice. You run over to him and give him a hug. You didn't want to let go, but eventually, you pull back.

You tell him one more time that you'll be okay.

"I WISH I COULD BELIVE YOU HUMAN," Papyrus mutters quieter then he's ever talked. You walk through the door and down the path.

"Greetings. Papyrus told me you were leaving and I could not help but say goodbye," Flowey stated. They were right in front of you in a patch of grass. You run up to them and give them a hug, careful not to crush their stem. They awkwardly pat you with a vine.

"Anyways. I have a gift for you," They said and pulled out a small vine with 5 small leaves.

"Take this, and gently, its connected to my magic so you can call me," Flowey explained with a big smile on their face, "Just pull a leaf and I will come," You tugged on the vine gently, but even then Flowey's face scrunched up. When you got it out, you tied it to your wrist.

"Just a word of advice. If I am not coming it is not because I hate you, in fact, I find you quite interesting, but because... Well, how do I phrase this. I leave the RUINS quite often and I have made some friends, but I have also made some enemies. There is some monsters I would rather avoid," Flowey said. You nod your head, there were humans on the surface that you would rather avoid too. They were quite mean to you and wanted to insult you whenever they could. You couldn't understand why!

After all, there was a reason you had that bandage on. You thank Flowey one more time before they leave.

There was a door right in front of you. It must be the exit to the RUINs. The point in which you get to see the rest of the underground.

***Are you ready?**

You weren't going to be ready, but you had to try. You opened the heavy door and stepped through.

And immediately you got assaulted with a face-full of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/4! Happy Birthday, Undertale!  
> (note, yeah there's more chapters. thats all i have done now for Undertale's anniversary)


	5. Chapter 5 - Underground Star and his... Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Mettaton and Green does a Puzzle
> 
> Alternate titles  
> METTATON. and Fuhuhu

After rushing back inside the RUINS and begging Papyrus for a warmer outfit, you got a blue sweater (which was warmer then you would have thought) and your very own cape-scarf thing. You felt prepared for the weather. It almost reminded you of winters, all it needs is snow monsters and you'll feel right at home. You saw a bush next to you. It looked like it had many leaves, despite the cold weather.

** *There's some sort of scanner in this bush **

You... Didn't care if there was, nor did you look that hard. But now that Green told you that, you could see something, probably the scanner. You shrugged and kept walking.

** *Aren't you curious? **

Nope. As long as it isn't killing you, you're fine. As you walk you pass a large stick. Too big to hold though. You keep walking to a bridge.

With some lasers covering the way through. You stopped and looked through. It seemed impossible to pass. Suddenly, you felt a cool breeze behind you.

"HUMAN," the voice said. You felt like you recognized it, but didn't know what from.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A SUPERSTAR? TURN AROUND AND..." The voice continued. You didn't know how they would finish their spiel but you turned around. Some sort of Ghost monster was there. They were translucent but it faded to pink on their bangs that covered one of their eyes.

"WELL, I MEAN I DON'T HAVE ANY HANDS, SO... JUST PRETEND YOU SHOOK MY HAND. THATS A GREETING ON THE SURFACE, RIGHT?" They asked. You nod. That's how things on the surface work still. They let out a breath (do ghosts even breath?) neither of you knew They were holding.

"AH, GOOD. ANYWAYS, I'M METTATON. YOU MIGHT HAVE HEARD OF ME FROM MY SHOW, ANYWAYS. I'M WORKING FOR THE ROYAL GUARD NOW, BUT TO BE HONEST? I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS, FAR FROM IT! MY ONLY DESIRE IS FAME. AND BEING PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD WILL GIVE ME THE FAME MY SHOW COULD NOT," Mettaton finished his speech with. This was the Mettaton from that show? Cool! He wasn't a robot though, you might want to ask him about it later.

"MY FRIEND UNDYNE HOWEVER... I HAVE TO WONDER WHY SHE ISN'T PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD YET. HER SKILL IS INCREDIBLE AND, OH MY! I THINK SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!" Mettaton added, dramatically. He floated to the other end of the laser wall and pressed his ghosty body to something, maybe a panel?

"AUTHORISE COMPLETE," The scanner things said in a robotic voice. The lasers dropped and you could get through. Mettaton put the lasers back up.

"QUICK! BEHIND THAT CONVENIENTLY PLACED STATUE OF ME!" He told you. That statue of Mettaton looked a lot more like the one in the show. You hid behind it. You heard footsteps from your left.

"HEY METTATON! Did you see a human yet?" A voice called out. That must be Undyne. You took a peek at her. 

She had bright red hair, the colour of flames neatly tied back into a pony, but she let some loose to guard her face from the snow. She had a large, bright blue, poofy snow coat on and a equally blue scarf. But it wasn't as cool as you or Papyrus' cape-scarfs. She had some (also blue, there seemed to be a theme here) pants on but they were much lighter. The whites of her eyes were both not actually white, but yellow. Her black pupils seemed to be staring right into Mettatons SOUL. 

"NOT YET DARLING," Mettaton responded, "MAYBE I WOULD IF-"

"If you would FIX YOUR TRAPS!" Undyne concluded with.

"DON'T WORRY DARLING, I GOT BLOOKY TO DO IT," Mettaton reassured her with, "PLUS HOW WOULD A HUMAN GET THROUGH YOUR LASER GATE?" He finished off with a question.

"If YOU LET THEM THROUGH," Undyne shouted.

** *I mean she's got a point **

"I know how much you love humans, we live in the same house for crying out loud!" Undyne continued with, "And you're, well, you! Of course you'll do it!"

"WE GOT TO TEST THE PUZZLES SOMEHOW!" Mettaton retorted. Undyne sighed.

"And for all I know," She started, raising a cyan spear in the air, "YOU JUST LET ONE THROUGH," 

Undyne through the spear right at the statue, but you stayed quiet.

"Well... I guess you didn't??? But that's fine!" Undyne finished with.

"'DYNE, OF COURSE, I WOULDN'T. I'M PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD AFTER ALL!" Mettaton assured. Undyne didn't look too convinced.

"If you say so, but I'm watching you pinky!"

"WAS THAT A HUMAN REFRE-"

"SHUT UP METTATON!" Undyne said with a huff. After that conversation, Undyne left. You walked out from behind the statue.

"AND THATS... UNDYNE," Mettaton said, "I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE ISN'T IN THE ROYAL GUARD YET, OR HECK WITH IT, I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE ISN'T CAPTIAN! WATCH OUT FOR HER DARLING," Mettaton warned you. You nodded. Then you asked the question that was burning in your mind.

"WHY I'M NOT A ROBOT? OH DARLING, THATS SIMPLE! I'M A GHOST, I POSSEST THE ROBOT BODY. I WAS HOPING TO BECOME CORPOREAL... BUT NO MATTER!" Mettaton said, answering your question. You thank Mettaton and go onwards.

"HUMAN? CAN I ASK YOU A FAVOUR?" Mettaton called out. You nodded.

"GREAT! COULD YOU LET UNDYNE SEE YOU? I KNOW SHE'S DANGEROUS, BUT WITH ME AND YOU WORKING AS A TEAM, WE CAN DO IT! AND THEN AFTER... COULD YOU COME TO MY HUMAN FAN-CLUB MEETING? THERE'S ONLY 2 MEMBERS. WE USED TO HAVE A THIRD BUT SHE... NEVERMIND," Mettaton concluded, albeit a bit nervously. You nodded. Seems fair, after all, she was going to find you eventually. It would be better with Mettaton's help.

"GREAT! SEE YOU SOON DARLING!" He said and faded away. You walk away and see a shiny yellow star and SAVED.

** *The convenience of that statue, and meeting a star, fills you with DETERMINATION **

** *SAVE **

** *Maybe you could call it a 'SAVE point?' **

You grin. Mettaton was pretty cool, but you wish he was still a robot. Then you could get his autograph! And you like the name SAVE point. You were going to use that name from now on.

** *Cool! **

But first, you have to go see Undyne. You were pretty scared of her, but that was fine. You could do it! You were determined to survive!

** *Snowdrake Flutters Forth! **

Oh cool! A different type of Monster. You check out your acts. Check, Heckle, Laugh, Joke. Maybe you could Check? You didn't know what to do

** *Snowdrake ATK 12 DEF 7 **

** *This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience. **

Aww, that's sad. 

"Ice puns are "snow" problem," Snowdrake said. Thats why no one likes his puns. Maybe you could tell him a better one? Or laugh. You dodge the icy attacks with weird crescents. 

** *Snowdrake is smiling at its own bad joke. **

You pick Laugh and let out a forced laugh.

** *You laugh at Snowdrake's pun **

"See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong!" He said, puffing out his chest a little. You sigh and dodge the next attack, getting hit once which hurt a little, which was basically the same thing. You SPARE him after. Then you went to the SAVE point and SAVED Because it healed you a little.

** *The convenience of that statue, and meeting a star, (still) fills you with DETERMINATION **

** *SAVE **

You felt ready for what comes next and go on ahead. There was a box there. 

** *This is a box. **

** *You can put an item inside or take an item out. **

** *The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. **

** *Sincerely, a box lover. **

You take a quick take a look up ahead and see Undyne and Mettaton chatting. You brace yourself and take a few short steps forward.

"So anyways Mettaton, Are you going to fix your puzzles or not?" Undyne asked. Mettaton sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"I SEE NO POINT WHEN I CAN GE-... HEY UNDYNE," He said, taking a glance in your direction that could only mean that it was showtime. You grin and nod.

"What?" She asked. Then Undyne glanced in your direction.

"Mettaton," She asked, slowly and carefully.

"WHAT DARLING?" He responded, as smoothly as possible.

"When I asked if you let a human through my gate, it wasn't an invitation," She growled. Mettaton smirked, if only for a second.

"WHAT IF THE HUMAN CLIMBED UNDER IT, OR JUMPED OVER THE GAP?" Mettaton said.

"I know you did it," She said, baring her fangs. You flinched. "Of course you did it. You're Mettaton!" Then she glared right at you, a spark of determination in her eyes

"HUMAN! I WILL CAPTURE YOU AND BECOME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD," She shouted, pulling out a cyan spear. You felt a battle start when Mettaton gave her a sideways look, ending it.

"NOW NOW 'DYNE, YOU NEED TO GET READY THE PUZZLES, THERES NO POINT TO TRYING TO CAPTURE A HUMAN WITHOUT DRAMA, ROMANCE, BLOODSHED! SANS WOULDN'T BE IMPRESSED," He said. Undyne growled something about hating puzzles. She didn't seem to know about your alliance with the ghost monster.

"Fine! Prepare for puzzles, punk," She said, as her spear dissipated. She stormed off.

"We're not done Mett," She growled at Mettaton.

"I'D BE DISSAPOINTED IF YOU DIDN'T," He responded, smirking. Once Undyne stormed far enough off, Mettaton started addressing you.

"WELP, I'LL GO DEAL WITH HER JUST... TRY NOT TO DIE, DARLING," He said. You probably could do that. You haven't died yet. Mettaton disappeared, so you went back to your SAVE point and SAVED, just in case.

** *The convenience of that statue, and meeting a star, (still) fills you with DETERMINATION **

** *SAVE **

You grinned and carried on ahead. After you pass the room where Undyne threatened you, you found a station.

There was a sign there.

** *Absolutely NO MOVING!!! **

You don't know what that means, you need to walk forward to get to Mettaton and Undyne. Also puzzles, you liked puzzles. There was a post, you passed it when you heard a voice.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination?" A voice called out. You turned around. There was a dog monster there. He was staring at you.

"I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving... For example, a human..." You tensed up as the dog continued to talk. You wanted out, but you couldn't move.

"I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" He finished off with. You felt a battle start.

** *Doggo blocks the way **

Oh! The dog's name is Doggo! That's cute. You decide to check him. 

** *Doggo ATK 13 DEF 7 **

** *Easily excited by movement. Hobbies include: squirrels. **

Aww! This monster is adorable.

"Don't Move an Inch," Doggo growled. He sent out a blue attack at you. You stood still as it passed over you. 

** *Doggo can't seem to find anything. **

You grinned. Now for the other ACT.

Pet.

You pet him, but without moving much. You dashed your hand away.

"WHAT!!! I'VE BEEN PET!!!" He gasped out. He sent another blue blade at you, but while chanting "POT? PAT? PET?"

You spared him.

"S-S-S-Something pet me... something that isn't m-m-m-moving... I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!!!" He said, shaking. You grinned. That was easy and fun. You kept walking.

** *Someone's been smoking dog treats **

Oh. You ask if Green was referring to that dog treat on the ground.

** *Yeah! Hee hee hee! It's kinda sad though **

** *Maybe one day he'll stop **

You keep walking, ignoring Green. You saw Mettaton up ahead.

"HEY DARLING! YOU OBVIOUSLY KNOW WHAT BLUE ATTACKS ARE. SANS TAUGHT THEM TO THE DOGS, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO WOULD SHOW YOU THEM," He mused, "OH WELL," You don't want to tell him about Papyrus yet.

"ANYWAY'S, UNDYNE HAS A VERY SPECIAL ATTACK. A GREEN ATTACK, BUT THE KIND THAT DOESN'T HEAL, BUT MAYBE ALL YOU NEED IS SOME DISTANCE, AND SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO USE IT? JUST A THOUGHT," Mettaton concluded with. You'll try to keep that in mind. There was a patch of ice, you could slide all over it! Oh, there's a sign

** *North: Ice  **

** *South: Ice  **

** *West: Ice **

** *East: Snowdin Town **

** *(... and ice) **

Haha! there's so much ice!

** *I know! Hee hee hee! **

You want to go north first. It took a while to get the hang of the Ice, but when you did you got to go north, and had a bunch of fun!

"Hello.I am a snowman. I cannot move. Traveller, if you could..." The snowman said.

** *You got the snowman piece! **

Cool! You'll treasure this gift always. You go back down and to the east. You want to go to that town.

"Hey punk! You've took your sweet time!" Undyne said. You saw Undyne and Mettaton standing and floating respectfully, "Finally we can get this over with," She groaned.

"ITS AN INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE. YOU WALK THROUGH THE MAZE AND GET SHOCKED, BUT NOT BY MY STUNNING BEAU-" Mettaton started before Undyne cut him off with a glare.

"Anyways, take this orb. You'll need it," Undyne said, before hitting you on the head with an orb that she threw at you. It bounced around like it was being shocked. You took one look at the puzzle before walking around it. You don't want to get electrocuted or even just shocked. Papyrus' puzzles were safer, so thats why you did them.

"Restart," Undyne commanded. You could throw away the orb, but your conscience gets the better of you. You took the walk of shame back to the beginning.

** *Here, let me, Chara **

After a long minute, Green responded.

** *Go Forward until I tell you to stop **

You trust Green, and you'll probably ask how after. You go forward for about a third of the puzzle.

** *Stop **

** *Go up **

You go up for about a quarter length of the puzzle.

** *Now turn Right and walk for a bit **

You do so.

** *Now go down for the rest of the puzzle **

You follow Green's instructions and walk around the puzzle for the rest. Undyne stared at you, flabbergast.

"How..?" She wondered. You shrugged with a sly grin.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET ANOTHER PUZZLE FOR THEM TO DO," Mettaton asked, just as confused as Undyne was.

"It's fine Mett, I don't like puzzles anyways. I could decapitat-" Undyne said

"UNDYNE NO," Mettaton said.

"UNDYNE YES!" Undyne said, another spear ready in her hand. Mettaton sighed.

"SANS WOULDN'T BE IMPRESSED, YOU'LL NEVER GOING TO GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD," Mettaton said. Undyne glared at Mettaton. For a second, you thought she was going to try to decapitate him.

"FINE!" She growled, "I won't decapitate the human. But trust me, your puzzle better be good Mett,"

"TRUST ME UNDYNE, IT IS. I GOT MY DARLING BLOOKY TO MAKE IT," Mettaton reassured the fish monster.

"Do you get your cousin to do everything..?" Undyne asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. But any trace of that soon disappeared, "Could you get them to do my puzzles for me too?" Mettaton sighed and rolled his eye.

"LATER 'DYNE. FIRST WE GOT TO DEAL WITH THE HUMAN. AFTER ALL, THIS IS THE LAST SOUL WE NEED," Mettaton declared. Undyne gave Mettaton another one of her looks, but more of a 'why do i have to deal with him' type of look.

"AND IF KING ASGORE TAKES THEIR SOUL, WE WONT NEED PUZZLES!" He finished off with.

"That sounds... Appealing," Undyne said, her grin growing wider and wider.

"Carry on human!" She said with that toothy grin, "You'll face one more puzzle, and then no more! I'll take your SOUL and I can finally be free from stupid puzzles," She said. After Undyne stormed off, Mettaton gave you an odd look.

HOW DID YOU..?"

You didn't know yourself so you kept quiet. After a long minute, Mettaton sighed and left. Then you asked Green how he knew.

** *Undyne kept the answer in her pocket **

And that was all he would say. And you knew you had to keep going. Hopefully, Mettatons puzzle was just as easy.

Or Green could find a cheat sheet for that one too!


	6. Chapter 6 - Mettaton's Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton's puzzle is a little tougher than Undynes. Though not the puzzle bit is hard, it's the bit that comes after.
> 
> Alternate title
> 
> It's Snowtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck 5000+ word chapter-

Continuing on the snowy path, you remembered something. You forgot to call Papyrus! You whip out your phone and pulling up his number.

"HELLO HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT ALMOST SEEM YOU FORGOT ME, OR YOU..." Papyrus trailed off.

"He was merely about to have me comb through the entirety of Snowdin in hope of seeking you," Flowey offered helpfully. You quickly apologize. You forgot you could call him if you needed help. You were too busy... Right! You tell Papyrus about meeting Mettaton, and Undyne almost killing you. And Doggo, the cute dog!

"WOWIE! YOU GOT TO MEET METTATON TOO!? ISN'T HE AMAZING!" Papyrus said, with a hint of pride in his voice, "THOUGH UNDYNE SOUNDS SCARY. TRY NOT TO DIE, HUMAN," Well you haven't died yet, and you weren't planning on it. Flowey giggled from the other side of the phone.

"Do not worry, I have a feeling you will be fine," They stated cryptically. You didn't know what they meant but assumed that was their way to wish you good luck. You decided to stay on call until you saw Mettaton again. You really missed your friends. Carrying onwards you saw a lone bunny monster standing there by a little cart. You told Papyrus to wait a second. 

"I don't understand why these aren't selling... It's the perfect weather for something cold..." The bunny mumbled sadly. You waved and pulled out your wallet.

"OH!!!! A CUSTOMER!!! Hello!!! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart. Now just 15 G!" He said with a big grin. You pull out 15 G. You grinned and passed it to him in exchange for a Nice Cream.

***"Nice Cream" - Heals 15 HP**

***Instead of a joke, the wrapper says something nice.**

Aww! Thats sweet!

"Here you go! Have a super-duper day!" He said with the biggest grin imaginable. You smile back but your grin isn't as big. You tell Papyrus you're free to talk now.

"OH, WERE YOU BUYING NICE CREAM? MY BROTHER WOULD SOMETIMES BRING ME SOME. IT TASTES LIKE BLUEBERRIES. I THINK," Papyrus wondered. You wonder if his brother is that Sans Mettaton mentioned, and express your thoughts.

"WELL YES MY BROTHER IS SANS! HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Papyrus asked. You explain how Mettaton mentioned him a few times.

"WOWIE! METTATON KNOWS MY BROTHER! THIS IS ALMOST THE BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Papyrus exclaimed with child-like joy. You walked forward a bit.

"ARE YOU GOING TO DO THE BALL MAZE?" He asked. You shook your head.

"Here, let me come assist you," Flowey said. A few seconds later they appeared in the snow. They shivered a bit. You kneeled down to help them.

"It is no matter. I have just overlooked how cold Snowdin was," They said, obviously cold, "So what you have to accomplish is get that snowball to this particular hole," They said, "It is fairly hard."

You start kicking around the ball. As Flowey said, it's hard. But you were determined. Once you got it in, a purple flag popped up.

***PURPLE - Even when you felt trapped, you took notes and achieved the end of "Ball."**

***You are awarded 2G.**

You grabbed the 2G and look at Flowey.

"Depending on how long it takes, you get a different amount of Gold," They said. You run back, a new snowball was there. You had to get some more G from this.

***GREEN - Your concern and care for "Ball" led to a delicious victory.**

***You are awarded 1G.**

You try again.

***LIGHT BLUE - "Ball" is "Small."**

***You waited, still, for this opportunity...**

***then dethroned "Ball" with a sharp attack.**

***You are awarded 4G.**

You ask Flowey how much G you can get for the best.

"I have acquired 50G at one time. Though you can only do that once,"

With that newfound knowledge, you try harder.

***BLUE - Hopping and twirling, your original style pulled you through.**

***You are awarded 2G.**

Pocketing the G, You try again.

***YELLOW - Your sure-fire accuracy put an end to the mayhem of "Ball."**

***You are awarded 3G.**

"UHH HUMAN, ARE YOU SURE YOU SHOULD KEEP DOING THIS?" Papyrus asked. You wave him off. You'll be fine. Plus once you do it, Flowey might go back to the RUINs and stop freezing.

***ORANGE - You are the kind of person who rushes fists-first through all obstacles.**

***You are awarded 5G.**

***And Chara, you're wasting time**

***Hurry up**

Ignoring Green's complaints you try again. You've only done it 6 times so far. You try one more time, faster than ever. When the red flag popped out, you felt accomplished. While you grabbed the 50G that spilt out, Green read the flag with a sense of pride.

***Bravery. Justice.**

***Integrity. Kindness.**

***Perseverance. Patience.**

***Using these, you were able to win at "Ball Game."**

***You are awarded 50G.**

Flowey looks at you.

"Congratulations. It took me a lot more than seven tries to get the ball in. Though that may be because I don't have legs,"

"WOWIE! YOU DID IT! I ALWAYS BELIEVED IN YOU! EVEN WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Papyrus said. Feeling Determined you tried again. The red flag popped up, but only with 10G.

***RED - Try as you might, you continue to be yourself.**

***You are awarded 10G.**

***That sounds like you, Chara!**

Even though you didn't get 50G, you're still filled with an odd sense of pride.

"G-Great job," Flowey said, still shivering. You shoo Flowey away. You don't want them to freeze to death. They sighed and popped right back into the ground.

"Are you content," They grumbled over the phone.

"OH HELLO FLOWEY! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!" Papyrus exclaimed. 

"That is because I just came," Flowey said. You giggle at your friend's antics. When you continued walking into the next area Mettaton appeared.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT SELLING TREATS TOO! 5G FOR SOME EDIBLE GLITTER," Mettaton said. You pulled out 5G and offered it to him.

"DID I SAY 5G? I MEANT 50G," Mettaton said. You didn't have 50G on you, so you declined the offer. And 50G was a lot, so even if you did, it better have been a full healing item. Like oatmeal.

"OH, GOOD IDEA DARLING, 50G ISN'T NEARLY ENOUGH," Mettaton said before disappearing.

"DID I JUST HEAR METTATON?" Papyrus asked. Oh right, you were still calling him. You nod your head before realizing how he wouldn't be able to tell.

"WOWIE! ISN'T IT GREAT WHEN YOUR FRIENDS MEET EACH OTHER!"

...Or he could tell. One day you'll solve the mystery that is Papyrus. You keep walking forward, and you see two sentry stations. There's a sign there.

***SMELL DANGER RATING**

***Snow Smell – Snowman WHITE Rating Can become YELLOW Rating.**

***Unsuspicious Smell – Puppy BLUE Rating Smell of rolling around.**

***Weird Smell – Humans GREEN Rating Destroy at all costs!**

The words for the colour are written in that colour. Other than the green rating, which is red, you think. You're just making guesses as you can't read it.

***You're right. Dogs are colour-blind**

That makes a lot of sense and is kinda funny. You leave the area and go around the ball game again, this time not doing it. You almost heard the sound of 3 distinct voices sigh in relief as if you heard them and ignoring them. Quickly passing through the next room, which seemed pretty empty, you reached a spot in the snow with a... What was it called again?

***SAVE point?**

Yeah! One of those! There was also a quiche sitting on a table with a note.

_To: PUNK._

_I made a quiche for you!_

_As in Mettaton said, if I kept it, it would become a permanent decoration in the house, and he wanted it out._

_So eat it if you want??? I guess???_

_-Undyne_

You glance at the note for a full minute before thinking again. You didn't trust Undyne enough to eat it.

***It's frozen to the table**

And another reason not to eat it. And the third reason is that you don't trust if Undyne has decent cooking skills, there might have been a reason no one wanted to eat it. Looking closer, you see a piece has been nibbled out. You went up to the SAVE point and SAVED.

***The mouse ate part of the quiche and probably died due to Undyne's lack of cooking skills.**

***Knowing that you've been saved by the mouse's valiant efforts fills you with DETERMINATION**

***SAVE**

You remind yourself that Green isn't much of an optimist.

"IS THAT A QUICHE? MY BROTHER SOMETIMES MAKES THEM," Papyrus said, "THOUGH SOMETIMES SANS FILLS THEM WITH A SUGARY, NON-EGG SUBSTANCE. THEY'RE PRETTY GOOD," Papyrus said. Luckily for you, you have the knowledge that Undyne made them, no matter how good of a cook Sans is. Continuing onwards, you quickly run through the next segment. But suddenly, you felt like stopping.

***..?**

Two more dogs appeared! Adorable! You loved dogs! Both of them were wearing black armour and had large axes. Not so adorable..?

"What's that smell?" The first one said.

"(Where's that smell?)" The second one echoed.

"If you're a smell..." The first dog said.

"(... identify yoursmellf!)" The second one finished. Suddenly the dogs started to circle you. The dogs were acting cute again!

"Hmmm... Here's that weird smell... It makes me want to eliminate," The first dog said. You felt your body tense up. Of course, they did. Who didn't?

"(Eliminate you!)" The second dog cheered. Here we go again.

***Dogi assault you!**

You take a closer look at the dogs. Aww! They're a couple! That's so cute! You take a closer look at your ACTs

***Check, Pet, Re-sniff, Roll Around**

You really want to pet them.

***If their deal with you is how you smell, you should roll around first, Chara**

Fine, no pets yet. You roll around in the snow. It's so cold!

***You roll around in the dirt and snow. You smell like a weird puppy. Emphasis on the Weird.**

"Let's kick human tail!" Dogamy growled.

"(Do humans have tails?!?)" Dogressa wondered. Two axes came out of the sides of the screen. When they reached the middle, it was a heart. Why were dogs in the underground so cute? After you picked Re-sniff and dodged the same attack again. 

"What!? Smells like a..." Dogamy said.

"(Are you actually a little puppy!?)" Dogressa squealed. You nodded, you wished you were. Then Undyne wouldn't want to decapitate you so badly. Though would you ever meet your really cool friend Papyrus then? Or your equally cool friend Flowey? Though you might have met(aton) Mettaton but would you still be buddies? Or even Green! Or even Suddenly you didn't feel so bad about being a human. The attack had two dogs on the sides of the screen barking blue and white hearts. After dodging that, though you got hit once you started to pet. You pet Dogamy first.

***You pet Dogamy**

"Wow!! Pet by another pup!!" Dogamy exclaimed. 

"(Well. Dont leave me out!)" Dogressa pouted. The heart attack was repeated. After that, you pet Dogressa.

***You pet Dogressa**

"What about me.............." Dogamy whined. You already patted him!

"(A dog that pets dogs... Amazing!)" Dogressa exclaimed. After the axe attack, you would spare them.

***The Dogs' minds have been expanded.**

You spared them.

***You won! You gained 40G**

"Dogs can pet other dogs???" Dogamy wondered.

"(A new world has opened up for us...)" Dogressa exclaimed with awe.

"Thanks, weird puppy!" Dogamy said before the duo left. You grinned. Another victory for the amazing human! You quickly went back and SAVED.

***The mouse ate part of the quiche and probably died due to Undyne's lack of cooking skills.**

***Knowing that you've been saved by the mouse's valiant efforts fills you with DETERMINATION**

***SAVE**

You run past and walked along in the snow.

***Look Chara! You could make snow monsters! Or snow humans in your case! Hee hee hee!**

Well... they're called snow angles on the surface. You tell Papyrus you're going to stop for a bit.

"HAVE FUN HUMAN!" He says. You lay down and feel the cold snow soaking through your shorts. You don't mind. You make two, one for you and one for Green since he can't make his own. You stand proudly at your creations.

"WOWIE HUMAN! THEY'RE SO SMALL LIKE YOU!" Papyrus exclaims. You start to respond with some comment about the fact that he's a giant and isn't allowed to talk before realizing he can't see them... You respond with a comment about how he's a giant and your a small human anyways. The Great Papyrus is not to be questioned. Eventually, you saw a puzzle in the distance and Undyne standing over there. You ran over and told Papyrus you had to hang up.

"STAY SAFE HUMAN!"

"And do not hesitate to call us next time."

You run over to Undyne. She gave you a toothy grin.

"You beat Mettaton, nice," She said. She was tapping her foot, "Now let's hope that airbag gets over here before we freeze to death."

You pause for a second and take off your cape-scarf. You run over to Undyne and give it to her. She seemed suspicious of you but took it anyway.

"Thanks, I guess," She muttered before her energy came back, "Now get back over there! You have to do the puzzle or we'll get fired!" Undyne shooed you away. You were a little colder, but your sweater kept you nice and warm.

***Here we go again**

You agree with Green. At least there aren't more puzzles. Two were fine, even if they were unfair. Mettaton faded in.

"HELLO BEAUTIES! OOOH, NICE SCARF UNDYNE! IT'S A NICE CONTRAST FROM ALL OF THE BLUE YOU'RE WEARING _AND_ MATCHS YOUR HAIR! WHERE DID YOU GET IT? OH... I SEE," Mettaton stated like a showman. He glanced at you for a second, "THE HUMAN GAVE IT TO YOU! IT SEEMS YOUR GOING SOFT, 'DYNEY!" 

"Shut up!" Undyne growled. Mettaton took this as his cue to stop talking.

"SO WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?" Mettaton asked after a long minute of silence.

"It's your puzzle. Explain it!" Undyne said.

"OH! VERY WELL. RED TILES ACT AS SOLID WALLS. YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC AND FORCE YOU BACK A TILE ORANGE TILES CHANGE YOUR FLAVOR TO 'ORANGE.' PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY, YOU MOVE FORWARD ONE SPOT ADDITIONALLY, PURPLE TILES CHANGE YOUR FLAVOR TO "LEMON." BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. IF IT IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE IT SHOCKS YOU, AND IF YOUR FLAVOUR IS ORANGE THE PHARANTA'S TRY TO EAT YOU AND YOU MUST MOVE BACK! PHARANTAS WONT EAT YOU IF YOU SMELL LIKE LEMONS. OTHERWISE, YOU CAN PASS THROUGH IT. GREEN TILES FORCE YOU TO JOIN IN A QUIZ SHOW WITH MOI AND PINK TILES HAVE NO EFFECT AND CAN BE WALKED ON FREELY. GOT THAT?" Mettaton asked. You paused, deep in thought. 

"I thought green tiles summoned a monster!" Undyne complained. Mettaton smirked.

"THAT MONSTER IS ME AND I'M RUNNING A QUIZ SHOW. ANY OTHER QUESTIONS?" Mettaton retorted. Undyne seemed to be about to say something, but quickly shut up. You shook your head.

"READY? HERE WE GO!" Mettaton exclaimed as he rammed into a button. A screen popped up saying [SCENT] The tiles on the ground started editing colours.

***Good luck!**

You found the puzzle annoying, not hard. You didn't turn orange or lemon at all and past over some blue tiles. When you passed over a green tile, as you had to, you hoped Mettaton wouldn't be too hard on you! Then you passed a pink tile to get to the other side. Mettaton looked impressed.

"GOOD JOB HUMAN! BUT REMEMBER, YOU PAST OVER A GREEN TILE! AND THAT MEANS... IT'S SHOWTIME!" Mettaton exclaimed. Undyne tried to sneak away, but Mettaton wouldn't let her.

"TRUST ME, YOU'LL LIKE THESE QUESTIONS. AND IF THE HUMAN GETS ONE WRONG, YOU CAN SEND A SPEAR AT THEM. DEAL?" Mettaton asked. Undyne let out a fanged grin.

"Deal."

And a battle started.

***It's showtime!**

Oh no. You didn't want to be decapitated just yet! You still wanted to get to the surface! Mettaton gave you a pad with an [A] [B] [C] and [D] on it. You look at your ACTs and you could pick Mettaton or Undyne. You pick Mettaton.

***You could Check or Yell**

You pick check.

***METTATON. ATK 8 DEF YES**

***Since he's a ghost, you can't hit him.**

That wasn't useful since you weren't planning on fighting him.

"OKAY QUESTION ONE!" Mettaton exclaimed. The screen where the flavour was located shown lit up with a question.

_What happens when you finish a question?_

[A] More Questions [B] You lose your SOUL [C] You get freed [D] Nothing.

You figured Mettaton would like to keep the show going and picked A.

"GREAT JOB! YOU'RE REALLY GETTING THE HANG OF THIS!"

***The show continues**

You ask about Undyne's acts.

***Check and taunt**

You want to check Undyne too.

***UNDYNE. ATK 40 DEF 20**

***Waiting for you to mess up**

Again... Not that great.

"OKAY! QUESTION TWO!"

_Who ate Undyne's Quiche._

"Wait. SOMEONE ATE THAT THING?"

[A] The human [B] Mettaton [C] Undyne [D] The mouse.

Green empathized this point enough! You pick D.

"AMAZING ANSWER! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

***The show continues**

You didn't know what to do next so you SPARED the duo.

"OKAY EVERYONE! TIME FOR QUESTION 3!"

_What did you do in the RUINs?_

Wait! How would he know!

[A] Ate cheese [B] Watched Mettatons show [C]Ate oatmeal [D] Played piano

Oh, that's how he knew! He hoped you would pick B, which funnily enough was also true, so he could say how cool you must be and things like that. You chose B.

"SEEEE 'DYNEY! THE HUMAN MUST HAVE GOOD TASTE!" Mettaton exclaimed.

"This show is rigged and both of you know it," Undyne grumbled.

***The show continues**

You SPARE them again.

"OKAY! LET'S KEEP GOING!"

"Great. The sooner this is over the better."

_Who haven't you met?_

[A]Mettaton [B] Undyne [C] Princess Alphys [D] Doggo

You recognized each of these names but one so that was easy! There was a princess though, you didn't know her yet. Maybe you'll meet her later. You pressed C.

"AMAZING JOB!"

***The show continues**

This is what you get for stepping on a green tile, you remind yourself. You SPARE them again.

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS!"

_How would you describe the golden flower?_

[A] Nice [B] Secretive [C] Mean [D] Who???

Hey! That was cheating. There were no right or wrong answers. Undyne seemed to notice it too. You also realized that means Mettaton knows Flowey! Cool! You picked D out of fear of what's going to happen next.

"..." Mettaton paused.

"Who?" Undyne asked, confused. Neither you nor Mettaon said anything else. But the quiz show continued.

***Undyne is tapping her foot**

She looks scary, with her scarf and cape-scarf flowing in the wind. Her ears seemed like they stuck out more than normal. She seemed annoyed. You spared them again.

"OKAY! QUESTI-" Mettaton started before being abruptly cut off.

"These questions are TOO EASY!" Undyne yelled, "of course the human knows them! You have to add a challenge! I'm aching to take their SOUL and leave this hellhole!" Mettaton sighed.

"FINE! QUESTION 6."

_What is Mettatons cousin's name?_

[A] Blooky [B] Dapper [C] Napstablook [D] Undyne

Well... Mettatons cousin has only been referred to as A. But this might have been a trick question. You pick A.

"WWRROONNGG! IT'S NAPSTABLOOK!" Mettaton said, looking slightly worried. He did a poor job of protecting you. You slumped down.

***It's okay! Then we can be dead together again**

Not. Helping.

"UNDYNE, IF YOU WOULD DO THE HONORS?" He asked. Undyne gave you a toothy grin.

"I will make this as quick as I can, Human," Undyne half reassured you. A barrage of spears flew at you. 20. 14. 8. 2. Dead.

**_C-c'mon! This c-can't be real!_ **

**_You guys have to stay determined!_ **

You were back at the SAVE point.

***Well, I mean, we know what we're SAVEing now**

That... Was not exactly helpful for someone who just died.

***Sorry! I thought you knew what to expect!**

You ignore Green because he's not being helpful. You slump back down. You can't be expected to be back to normal after this! You grip your cape-scarf...

Wait! Didn't you give that to Undyne? You glance down at your not-bloodied clothing. You didn't just come back to life, but you went back in time to before you died! Filled with newfound Determination that you know the answer now (Napstablook, Mettaton said it before you died) you knew you could do this! You run up to the tile puzzle.

"You beat Mettaton, nice," She said. She was tapping her foot, "Now let's hope that airbag gets over here before we freeze to death."

You pause for a second and take off your cape-scarf, again. You run over to Undyne and give it to her. She seemed suspicious of you but took it anyway. Just like last time!

"Thanks, I guess," She muttered before her energy came back, "Now get back over there! You have to do the puzzle or we'll get fired!" Undyne shooed you away. You were a little colder, but your sweater kept you nice and warm.

***Here we go again... Again**

You agree with Green. At least there aren't more puzzles. Two were fine, even if they were unfair. Especially since you have to do this one again. Mettaton faded in.

"HELLO BEAUTIES! OOOH, NICE SCARF UNDYNE! IT'S A NICE CONTRAST FROM ALL OF THE BLUE YOU'RE WEARING AND MATCHS YOUR HAIR! WHERE DID YOU GET IT? OH... I SEE," Mettaton stated like a showman. He glanced at you for a second, "THE HUMAN GAVE IT TO YOU! IT SEEMS YOUR GOING SOFT, 'DYNEY!" 

"Shut up!" Undyne growled, "I just was reminded of something when I saw it! And you were taking way too long!" That... Wasn't like last time. Weird.

"SO WHAT'S THE HOLDUP?" Mettaton asked after a long minute of silence.

"It's your puzzle. Explain it!" Undyne said. You explain how you already know how to do it.

"FEELING COCKY EH? WELL LET US TEST YOUR KNOWLEDGE!" Mettaton pushed the button. The pattern was the same, and you did it easily. Then Mettaton and Undyne said their spiel about the quiz show and it started, again. You answered correctly, up until the point you were before. A, D, B, C and D. There were no changes.

***Undyne is tapping her foot**

She looks scary, with her scarf and cape-scarf flowing in the wind. Her ears seemed like they stuck out more than normal. She seemed annoyed. You spared them again.

"OKAY! QUESTI-" Mettaton started before being abruptly cut off.

"These questions are TOO EASY!" Undyne yelled, "of course the human knows them! You have to add a challenge! I'm aching to take their SOUL and leave this hellhole!" Mettaton sighed.

"FINE! QUESTION 6."

_What is Mettatons cousin's name?_

[A] Blooky [B] Dapper [C] Napstablook [D] Undyne

This was the one you got wrong last time. You picked C.

"YOU'RE CORRECT!" Mettaton exclaimed. Undyne grumbled.

***Mettaton is preparing the final question**

Finally! You hope not to get it wrong. That would suck. You Spared them one last time.

"OKAY! THIS IS THE LAST QUESTION SO IT WOULD SUCK IF YOU WERE WRONG!"

_Who is Undyne's secret crush?_

"WHAT?" Undyne yelled, staring at the screen.

"WELL YOU WANTED A CHALLENGE SO HERE YOU GO! HOW WOULD THE HUMAN EVER KNOW YOU LIK-" Mettaton started before getting cut off.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Undyne yelled. Mettaton smirked.

"BUT IF THE HUMAN GET'S IT WRONG, HOW ABOUT YOU DON'T KILL THEM? IT IS FOR THE BETTER AFTER ALL!" Mettaton said. Undyne glared daggers at him.

"Fine. Only because the human would never be able to guess it. Honor is key to become a royal guard," She grumbled. The options appeared.

[A] Sans [B] Princess Alphys [C] The Human [D] I don't know

Half of you wanted to pick B but you didn't know why. You picked D instead, as you didn't know who.

"CORRECT. UNDYNE HAS A CRUSH ON... THE UNKNOWABLE. YOU SEE, UNDYNE BELIEVES THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE. SOMEONE WATCHING HER. SOMEONE SHE THINKS IS 'CUTE' AND 'INTERESTING.' HELLO, THEORETICAL PERSON. UNDYNE LIKES YOU. TOO BAD YOU ARE NOT REAL," Mettaton mocked.

"HEY! You said you knew exactly who I liked!" Undyne pouted.

"AND BELIEVE ME, THIS THEORETICAL PERSON LIKES YOU BACK. MAYBE. IF THEY WERE REAL," Mettaton continued mocking before pulling an eraser out of the tile maze machines draw.

"MTT-BRAND ERACER, SINCE THEY'RE NOT SOLD ANYMORE. YOU PROBABLY SHOULD CLEAN UP YOUR REPORTS BEFORE SANS FIGURES IT OUT TOO," Mettaton said smoothly.

"Why you LITTLE S-" Undyne yelled.

"CHILDREN ARE HERE UNDYNE! AND NOW, SINCE WE'RE DONE YOU CAN GO SHINE YOUR SPEARS OR WHATEVER. YOU HAVE A HUMAN TO KABOB. TOODLES!" Mettaton said before fading away. The battle ended and you and Undyne were staring eachother down.

"Uh... You can take your scarf thing back. I'll go warm up inside," Undyne said, passing you your cape-scarf. You thank her as she runs up ahead. You, of course, backtrack to SAVE.

***The mouse ate part of the quiche and probably died due to Undyne's lack of cooking skills.**

***Knowing that you've been saved by the mouse's valiant efforts (still) fills you with DETERMINATION**

***SAVE**

Now you'll never have to do that again! You passed the colour tile maze again, which was gray and deactivated now. You passed by a small snow statue and a SAVE! You guess you didn't have to go back!

***Seeing snow see good use...**

***...it fills you with Determination**

***SAVE**

Awesome! You kept going across some ice. Then there was some snow... round semi-sphere things.

***It's a snow poff.**

You walk to another one.

***And this...**

***Is a snow poff.**

Smirking, you ask about a third one

***This, however, is a snow poff.**

You grin and point at another one. You grin and point at another one.

***Surprisingly, it's a snow poff.**

***Heeheehee!**

You're laughing now. It seems Green is too. You skip over to another one.

***Snow poff...**

Green seemed to try to sound dramatic but then started to laugh again. You do a flip and land it nicely by another one and ask about it between laughs.

***Is it really a snow poff?**

You respond with a maybe before asking what the next one is.

***Ooh! Ooh! I know what this is!**

***Behold!**

***A snow poff.**

You're laughing as you walk up to the second last one

***Eh?**

***There's 30 G inside this... what is this?**

Thats not a snow poff, thats a lucky find! You point at it again, now that you took the G out, explaining how he never really told you what it is.

***What's this called?**

You two are in full-blown laughter now. You fall down onto the ground, running out of breath. Once you get up, you point to the final one, blocking your path.

***Obviously, it's a-**

Green gets cut off by a cute dog coming out of it! You look over at it and it barks. Then suddenly the snow poff falls apart and the cute little dog is now a cute big dog. With big armour. Who may kill you. You were pulled into an encounter.

***It's the Greater Dog. Not a snow poff.**

You... Figured it wasn't a snow poff. You ask for your ACTs.

***Check, Pet, Beckon, Play, Ignore**

Ignoring it would be mean! You beckon the Greater Dog.

***You call the Greater Dog. It bounds toward you, flecking slobber into your face.**

Ew! But at least it's cute! It somehow attacked you. A dog-faced spear flies from the right of the box to the left, flickering from blue to white at short intervals. You tried to get by it when it turned blue by getting close and staying still and it worked!

***Greater Dog is seeking affection.**

You pet it. It was so soft!

***Greater Dog curls up in your lap as it is pet by you. It gets so comfortable it falls asleep... Zzzzz... ... Then it wakes up! It's so excited!**

You grin. The same attack happens again and you dodge it. You think since it's excited it wants to play.

***Greater Dog is patting the ground with its front paws.**

Aww! You play with it. You made a snowball in your hands and threw it.

***You make a snowball and throw it for the dog to fetch. It splats on the ground. Greater Dog picks up all the snow in the area and brings it to you. Now dog is very tired... It rests its head on you...**

You are surprised about how much snow it grabbed, and the weight of the dog. But that won't slow you down! A different attack was there. There was a small dog barking at you. You dodged them with newfound determination.

***Greater Dog wants some TLC.**

It's petting time. You rub behind Greater Dogs ears.

***As you pet the dog, it sinks its entire weight into you... Your movements slow. But, you still haven't pet enough...!**

You grin, even though you've slowed down. The spear attack happened.

***Pet capacity is 40-percent.**

You pet it again, this time giving it tummy rubs!

***You pet decisively. Pet capacity reaches 100 percent. The dog flops over with its legs hanging in the air.**

You grin. Awesome! The barking dog attack happened. 

***Greater Dog is contented.**

You SPARED Greater Dog. It jumped out of its armour, it was so small, it licked you before jumping back in, backwards, and walking away. You smile and chase after it, even though it was much faster than you. You passed over a rocky cliff. 

***Sorry about that. I'm a bit calmer now.**

You voice how you like Green when he's silly.

***Uh... Okay.**

Mettaton appeared there.

"GOOD JOB ON THE QUIZ SHOW! THOUGH I NEVER REMEMBER TELLING YOU MY COUSINS NAME... LUCKY GUESS I SUPPOSE!" Mettaton said. You agreed to that.

***Not going to tell him about the weird timey stuff?**

You weren't planning on it. You passed by Mettaton and spotted a town, and a SAVE, in the distance. You ran over.

***You see such a nice town with snow glistening on the roofs.**

***It fills you with DETERMINATION**

***SAVE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> december 2nd- i fixed the repitition. idk what even happened there


	7. Chapter 7 - Scar-ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human tries something out and its a wonder Green still cause them 'Chara'  
> Undyne likes stabbing  
> The fight end is honestly way too amusing for this story but I'm keeping it anyways
> 
> Alternet Title  
> Spearstab  
> (like bonetrousle? but with spears? but no trousling but stabbing because spears?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay just a major suicide and self-harm warning. if you want to skip to the fight thats cool too it's before then

You figured exploring the town was your best bet to go home. There was a shop and an Inn nearby. You walked up to the shop, but you almost feel a tug behind you. You turn around, but nobody was there.

** *Sorry, uh **

** *Didn't think that would work **

You reassure Green that it's fine if he wants to talk! You like talking to him. It's better than being lonely. You hate being lonely. He can just say it when he wants to talk.

** *Okay, well, I have an idea, but it's probably stupid or something **

Thats fine. You want to hear it anyway.

** *This is an idea would cause an invasion of privacy and I shouldn't have mentioned it **

** *Sorry Chara... **

You don't care. Ideas can't hurt anyone! Only if you go through with it.

** *Okay, um, this might sound weird but you know how I'm stuck in your head right? **

It's fairly obvious, yes.

** *So I was wondering if somehow I could possess your body? **

** *... **

** *Only for a little while of course. I haven't walked in a very long time, I don't even know how long I've been dead I knew this was a b- **

-GREAT idea! After all, Green has been helping you out a lot and he has not got anything nice in return. You don't know how it would work though.

** *Great. We're both useless. I'll figure it out, you check out the shop **

You smile. You could do that. You enter a shop and a bell rings as you enter. A nice-looking bunny lady is at the front desk. The shop is fairly small, and most things you wouldn't want or need. You see the useful items are with the shopkeeper so you go up to her and wave.

"'Ello traveller!" She cheerily waves to you. You can't read what the items are called and Greens busy so you ask nicely. You're small so the shopkeeper might think your younger.

"Well we 'ave that glove for 50G, a Bandana also for 50G, 'ese two-pronged popsicles which 'ave been dubbed 'Bisicles' for 15G and Cinnamon Buns, my own recipe, for 25G," She kindly explained. You pull out the 140G you have and think. That Glove was a weapon and that Bandana was a defensive armour. You take the bandana, a bisicle, and a cinnamon bun. You take off your ribbon and tie the bandana on your head. You want to make some small-talk as you wait so you ask her about the town.

"I figured you were new. Well, other 'an my shop 'ere's the Inn, my sis runs it, a restaurant called Grillby's, sometimes the captain of the royal guard comes by 'ere, 'ough we rarely see him anywhere else it the town, the library 'as some good reads too. Or if you want to watch those royal guard members, M-something can be pretty dramatic," the Shopkeeper said. You giggle as Mettaton was more than pretty dramatic.

"Anyways, 'ere did you come from? Are you from 'e capital?" She asked. You decide not to answer that question and change the topic.

"'Umans? Yes, I recall Undyne coming in 'ere warning me about a 'uman. 'Ough if a 'uman really came through we'd all be dead already," She stated nonchalantly. You tense up a little but try not to let it show. You smile and leave. You walk past the inn and call Papyrus again. Because Papyrus is amazing.

"HELLO HUMAN!" Papyrus cheered. You grinned, this will help distract you from your (possibly many) deaths by Undynes spear.

"SO YOU'RE IN SNOWDIN TOWN NOW... HAVE YOU HAD ANY TROUBLE GETTING THERE?" Papyrus asked you. You nod your head as you remember dying.

"DO YOU WANT TO COME BACK TO THE RUINS?" Papyrus asks, with hope in his voice. You shake your head.

"WELL THEN. I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO MAKE SURE FLOWEY CHECKS UP ON YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus exclaimed. You pause, wondering where Flowey is.

"OH! I MADE THEM DRINK SOME HOT CHOCOLATE ONCE YOU HUNG UP! THEY WERE REALLY COLD!" Papyrus explains. You feel a little guilty.

"I CAN GO GET THEM IF YOU WANT!" Papyrus said. You heard footsteps and distant shouting. You giggle a bit.

** *Chara? Is this a bad time? **

It wasn't really. No time is truly a bad time or a good time. Only an inconvenient time or a time where you were free. Unless someone killed you a bunch of times and you had to keep going back. That would be a bad time.

** *I feel like your referencing something **

Not really, you're just thinking. You ask what Green wants.

** *I have a vague idea, though if you're calling Papyrus maybe I should wai- **

You tell Papyrus to hold on as you needed to talk to someone.

"I'LL BE WAITING, HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH!"

** *...Or you could do that **

You grin slyly and brush him off. It was nothing.

** *Well, oh gosh, this is awkward, uhhhhh **

You want to do this. It's the least you could do. 

** *Hold on then... **

You felt (if thats even the right word. The English language wasn't made for dead children possessing your head) your conscious being pulled back. You couldn't feel your arms or legs anymore. It was a weird feeling. You shuttered. You seemed to be looking at your body, which was weird. There was a faint outline of yourself where 'you' are.

_ *Well... It worked! _

Green sighed and rolled your? His? Eyes.

" ** Human bodies are weeiirrdd, ** " Green muttered, " ** Do they always feel this way? ** " You shrug.

_ *Wait... Can you see me? _

Green smirks a bit.

" ** Not at all. Now you know how I feel, ** " He smirked, " ** Also, why do you keep your eyes so squinty all of the time? It's weird. ** "

_ *Force of habit. _

_ *...I don't want to talk about it _

" ** I can tell there's many things you don't want to talk about. Well hope you don't mind but your eyes aren't going to be squinty if I have a say in this ** " He smirked. He looked in the window. Your eyes are red but Green had one green eye and one red eye.

_ *Okay do you have cool multi-hued eyes now or is it because I have weird red eyes _

" ** Is that what you're worried about? Not the fact this isn't scientificly possible? ** " Green sassed, " ** and, you remember, I have 'cool multi-hued eyes' I guess you could call them that. ** "

_ *I think they're cool! _

" ** I think they're weird, ** " Green countered.

* _ Okay! _

_ *Now talk to Papyrus and Flowey _

" ** What!? They're your friends, not mine! ** " Green panicked.

_ *My body my rules _

_ *They're your friends too _

_ *Weren't you the one giving me those topic ideas before? You must be a bit curious! _

" ** Fine, ** " he grumbled. He moved your phone so he could talk.

" ** Uh... Howdy? I guess I can talk now, ** " He awkwardly said. Some unidentifiable sounds rang through the phone. He moved it away from his mouth.

" ** I knew this was a bad idea, ** " He hissed. 

_ *How were you supposed to know that? _

Green didn't have a response.

"SORRY FOR THAT HUMAN! FLOWEY JUST LEARNED A VERY IMPORTANT LESSON THAT HOT CHOCOLATE HURTS WHEN IT GETS ON YOUR STEM!" Papyrus reassured. Flowey grumbled in the background.

" ** Oh, um... Okay? ** " Green replied unsurely.

"WELL, HUMAN, DID YOU DO WHAT YOU NEEDED TO DO?"

" ** I guess you could say that, ** " Green said.

"That is... criptic," Flowey teased. Green laughed nervously. 

_ *Says the master of all things cryptic! _

He moved the microphone on the phone away from his mouth.

" ** What am I supposed to do now? ** " He hissed.

_ *Ask them how their doing, talk about the quiz show, I don't know _

_ *Or, the better idea, ask them something you want to know! They won't mind _

Green paused and pondered his question.

" ** I have a question if you won't mind answering it, ** " Green timidly said.

"NONSENSE HUMAN! YOU'RE IN A STRANGE NEW WORLD! OF COURSE YOU MAY ASK ANYTHING!"

" ** What happened to the human the King and Queen adopted? ** " Green asked, " ** after they died, what happened to them? ** "

"WHICH ONE?"

" ** What? ** "

"WHICH HUMAN? LAST I CHECKED THERE WERE T-"

Green's fingernails started to draw blood on his hands, he was gripping so hard.

" ** I have to go. ** "

"OKAY??? I DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER YOUR QUESTION. BYE!" Papyrus called out. Green angrily placed the phone back in his pocket.

" ** Chara, they replaced us, ** " He growled, " ** The second they died. They must have found some better kids and just left us. Some parents. ** "

You didn't know what to say, after all, you weren't Chara. He wiped the blood onto his cape-scarf. His finger caught on the scarf and pulled it down a little. Since you weren't seeing out of his eyes, you could see a scar you've had as long as you've known.

Green paused, running his finger across his neck.

" ** How did you get this one? ** " He asked.

_ *I've been sent to a lot of houses _

_ *One... I couldn't take it anymore _

" ** Them or you?" **

_ *... _

_ *Me _

You didn't know how to vocalize an ellipsis, but you somehow did anyway. He barked a short laugh before becoming eerily quiet.

" ** You remember mine succeded, right? ** "

He paused, not knowing what to say next. You gathered up your courage.

_ *I have more scars _

_ *There's a big one down my chest _

_ *Though if you want the self-inflicted ones, some of the ones on my arms might count. _

He ran his right arm up his left sleeve, grimacing at all of the rough edges.

" ** And the others?" **

_ *Glass bottles could be a potent weapon when your not the perfect little child they wanted _

_ *There's some more on my upper legs, but I'm wearing a onzie so you have to completely undress if you want to see those... _

A blush rose across Green's face.

" ** Can you. Maybe. Not think about that, ** " He hissed. You shrug, despite him not seeing you. A silence passed.

" ** Sorry Chara, for not being there for you, ** " He mumbled. You felt the control of your body being passed to you.

_ *C'mon Green! There are so many things you can do! Do you want to try the ball game? _

** *I need some time to think **

You sigh and keep walking. You need some time to think too. You see some kids up ahead arguing about something.

"Yoo, Undyne is going to be the one to capture the human!" A lizard looking monster, who didn't have arms, complained.

"Nu-uh! It's Sans! He's the captain of the Royal Guard after all!" A spidery looking monster said. Though, they also had what looked to be cat ears and a cat tail. The lower pair of arms they had were crossed, the upper two were gesturing vaguely. They had three beady eyes glaring daggers at the armless lizard kid. The lizard monster looked at you.

"Yo! You're a kid too. I can tell since you're wearing a striped shirt. So who do you think will capture the human? Undyne or Sans?" They asked. You decided to play it dumb and shrugged. You didn't want to be captured. Or killed.

"How about," The spider-cat monster said, uncrossing their arms, "If Undyne doesn't capture the human, we go watch Sans!"

"Aww, why can't we watch Undyne too!" The lizard monster asked.

"Because I'm cold," The spider-cat monster complained.

"Oh wait!" The lizard monster exclaimed, their tail jumping, "I forgot! I'm MK and this is Amy! Nice to meet you!" They said. You smiled. Amy grabbed MK's tail.

"Let's go to your house. I'm freezing!" She complained.

"Well see you soon!" MK cheered. Your new (possible) friends left you. That was fine. You just wanted to fight Undyne and maybe not die again. That's the best you can strive for. You go back to SAVE.

** *You see such a nice town with snow glistening on the roofs. **

** *It (still) fills you with DETERMINATION **

** *SAVE **

Smiling, you keep walking through Snowdin. By the Christmas tree, where the kids were standing, there was Grillby's and a librarby(?). You couldn't read the signs and you didn't want to ask. Thats just what you remember. All of the houses were the same size except for one big one. There was blue and pink spray paint on the walls. It was bluer than pink. You didn't want to question this, but yet you did. Monsters were weird but cool. Mostly weird. You kept walking, and mist filled the area. It was also warming up, which was nice. Maybe soon you could take off your sweater and cape-scarf. That would be nice. They were bulky and... oddly fit you really well. You shrugged it off. You kept walking down the path. You couldn't shrug off the feeling that you were being watched. You try to ignore it and keep walking, filled with uncertainty. You see and edge to this misty clearing, that must be the end of Snowdin. If felt out of reach. You try to take another step forward, but your legs fail you.

"Human." Undyne growled from behind you. You then realized that you didn't just feel like you were being watched, you were being watched.

"Beyond you is the edge of Waterfall. Beyond my domain," Undyne snarled. She pounded a spear to the ground.

"I CAN'T let you get away! We've been wasting too much time already. It's time to end this!" Undyne growled. "NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She started a fight, imminently turning your SOUL green.

"Now that you're GREEN, you can't escape! Now it's just you and me, Human!"

...

...

...

You coughed patiently.

** *Oh **

** *Sorry, Chara! **

** *Undyne stands her ground **

You check Undyne.

** *You don't even want to look at your other acts? **

Later.

** *UNDYNE. ATK 40 DEF 20 **

** *The (future) Heroine who NEVER gives up! **

You thank Green. Undyne growls.

"You're standing in the way of ALL of our hopes and dreams! Nothing you can do can stop me!" She said. She brought a spear down over your SOUL. It turned green. Was everyone going to do this when you tried to leave an area?

"Now that your GREEN you can't move! You can't escape me!" She grinned. Undyne tossed you a spear. You held it nervously. She sent 3 spears in front of you. You couldn't move! You put the spear in front of you and it bashed against the trio of spears coming towards you. The other spears dissipated as it hit it. You get used to this!

** *Undyne hits her spear against her hand **

You don't exactly want to be here. You jokingly ask if you can flee.

** *When Undyne said you couldn't move she meant that literally **

** *You're stuck here, Chara **

You roll your eyes and ask Green if he finds any changes in this to tell you, or any ACT changes. ** *Check, duh, Challenge, or Plead **

You... Don't know what to do. You don't want to plead because that sounds stupid so you challenge Undyne.

** *You tell Undyne her attacks are too slow **

** *Her attacks sped up! **

That was probably a bad idea.

"You're standing in the way of all of our Hopes and Dreams!"

You use your spear to block the spears. The spears are coming from three directions now. 

** *Undyne flashes you a toothy grin before it turns murderous **

You SPARE her.

"Ha! You think you can Spare me? Killing you here is my Mercy!" Undyne snarled. You half wanted to explain that this was a very poor definition of mercy but you figured she wouldn't listen. The spears were fast and more of them went to you.

** *Undyne starts thinking about her victory speech **

You SPARED her again.

"But even if you got past me..." Undyne started. You wanted to hear the rest of what she had to say but she didn't feel like talking. You block some more spears.

** *Undyne growls and draws her finger across her neck **

You SPARED her.

"...Well, Sans will take care of you then. Though honestly? I don't see him killing anyone for the life of him. For others though..." Undyne trailed off. What was with her and not finishing sentences?

** *Undyne flips her spear in the sky **

"...Sans would kill you. He'd do it for freedom, but too bad you won't meet him!" Undyne smugly said. You get hit three times and it hurt a lot. You saw you were down to eight HP. You thought about pleading, as this was unfair. But you had a reputation to uphold, and it would be embarrassing.

** *Chara screw your reputation you're going to die **

** *Undyne gives you a piercing glare **

You roll your eyes and plead with Undyne, you didn't exactly know what to say so you just gave her the biggest puppy-dog eyes you could imagine.

** *You plead with Undyne **

** *She tries not to let it show, but she started to feel bad for you **

** *ATTACK dropped! **

"Well, enough about that! It's time for me to finish this off!" She growled, almost taunting you. You prepared yourself. She did a circular pattern with the spears then slashed at you, turning you red again.

** *Remember when you asked me to tell you if there were any changes? **

** *You can flee now **

You ponder your choices. All monsters you've encountered has 'something' that allowed you to spare. Like complementing Froggets or how you had to SPARE Toriel. Papyrus you just had to wait out and Flowey... You don't know yet. But Undyne seemed... Different. You remembered something Mettaton told you.

_ "ANYWAY'S, UNDYNE HAS A VERY SPECIAL ATTACK. A GREEN ATTACK, BUT THE KIND THAT DOESN'T HEAL, BUT MAYBE ALL YOU NEED IS SOME DISTANCE, AND SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO USE IT? JUST A THOUGHT." _

You made up your mind. You were going to flee as far as you can. Maybe she wouldn't be able to capture you and you could rethink your plans. Or make plans in the first place. You braced yourself and started sprinting toward warmth.

"What? HEY! Get back here you little punk!" Undyne yelped. You stuck out your tongue and ran. Undyne was faster than you and caught up to you.

** *Undyne stands her ground **

You respected Undyne. She was brave, she stood up for her beliefs, and she just seemed like a cool aunt who wasn't really your aunt but you called her your aunt anyway.

But of course, she should have turned you green when she had a chance. You kept running while Undyne kept following you. The warmth was getting closer. Undyne stopped you again.

** *Undyne stands her ground **

** *This is getting... Repetitive **

You kept running as the scenery changed from snowy hills to rushing waterfalls against the cavern.

"AAAND THATS A WRAP!"

"METTATON!" Undyne snarled at the ghost monser.

"WHAT? YOU SAID IT YOURSELF. WATERFALL ISN'T OUR DOMAIN, SO YOU CAN'T CAPTURE THE HUMAN!" Mettaton announced. Undyne threw down her spear.

"Fine! Whatever! Just let our chance of freedom just,  _ walk away _ when we could have been seen as HERO'S!" Undyne snarked. Mettaton smirked.

"GREAT! LET'S GO NOW!" Mettaton said floating away.

"BUT! But, if you take a single step within Snowdin, I will kill you. Got it?" Undyne threatened, "and gimme that!" Undyne took your spear from you. You stuck your tongue out at her. Once the duo was out of sight you kept walking. Mettaton faded into view.

"HEY REMEMBER WHEN UNDYNE THREATENED YOU?" He asked. You nodded.

"LET'S SAY WE GO PAY HER A VISIT. TRUST ME, IT'LL BE GOOD FOR HER. UNDYNE IS A VERY POWERFUL ALLIE TO HAVE," Mettatons said, "DON'T WORRY. I'LL PROTECT YOU IF THINGS GO WRONG!"

You nod your head but first, you had to do something. You saw a SAVE point in the distance. You ran up to it.

** *Seeing such peaceful waterfalls illuminated by a strange glow... **

** *It fills you with DETERMINATION **

** *SAVE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne: If you go in snowdin you're going to die  
> Mettaton: HOW ABOUT WE DO THAT ANYWAYS  
> :)  
> also please if you're like the human and have too many scars for what's good for you, seek help. i have a friend like that and all of us want to help her. its a serious issue.


	8. Chapter 8 - Movies and Snowballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go watch a movie with Undyne and Mettaton
> 
> Alternate title
> 
> Dating Justice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well uh no i didn't die for a month i swear i just got BATIM and wanted to play for a bit...  
> and uh  
> i don't write unless it's school time, which is different than most authors. i just pretend to do homework and write lol  
> also thanks to my brothers for helping to pick which movie the gang watch

Mettaton paused in front of the spray-painted house.

"WELL, HERE'S OUR HOUSE. HUH? WHY DO WE LIVE TOGETHER? EASY! RENTS CHEAPER," Mettaton explained. You nodded sagely.

"OKAY, HERE'S THE PLAN. AS LONG AS YOU DON'T GO INTO 'UNDYNES ZONE' SHE CAN'T HURT YOU. AND IF YOU DO, I HAVE A FEW TRICKS OF MY METAPHORICAL SLEAVE. UNDYNE'S ZONE IS THE BLUE, THINK OF IT LIKE A BLUE TILE AND YOU'RE FLAVOUR IS ORANGE. YOU CAN WALK ALL OVER THE PINK THOUGH, THATS MY HALF," Mettaton explained. You found a flaw in his plan pretty quickly.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BEFRIEND HER?... ER... WE'LL FIGURE IT OUT AS WE GO," Mettaton nervously said. You shrugged.

***Why are you agreeing to this**

You shrug for that too. You don't have much of a reason. Mettaton opened the door. You begin to realize staying on the pink might be a bit more of a challenge than you first thought. Instead of equal sides, it was more of a nightmare. Random patches of both colours we're everywhere. You carefully step inside.

"Finally! You're back!" Undyne grumbled. She turned off the television, but you didn't catch what she was watching. She took off her coat and was wearing a simple pink shirt with a bluefish on it. She didn't seem to find the irony. She paused once she saw you. You waved.

"I told you not to invite the human over," Undyne said, bored. Mettaton stared at her.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO ACT SURPRISED?" Mettaton questioned. Undyne shrugged.

"More opportunity to kill it," Undyne said nonchalantly, "and it was pretty obvious you would do it anyways." Mettaton pursed his lips.

"COULD YOU AT LEAST PRETEND? Mettaton asked nicely.

"Nope."

"PLEASE!"

"Nah."

"PRETTY PLEASE!"

"Fine. Wow. A human. In my house," Undyne stated monotonously. Mettaton grumbled like Undyne's poor acting skills physically harmed him.

"YOU ABSOLUTELY SUCK."

"Thanks. I try."

"Okay. Well, you two have fun. I'll be doing things," Undyne said, pulling out her phone.

"IF YOU EVEN DARE CALL ANY OF THE ROYAL GUARD. DON'T." Mettaton threatened, "THEY'LL JUST THINK YOU'RE SLACKING OFF." Undyne seemed a bit uneasy as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"THERE WE GO! NOW. WHERE WERE WE?" Mettaton said, a bit more relaxed. You shrug as you haven't done anything yet here. Mettaton grumbled.

"FINE. HOW ABOUT WE WATCH A MOVIE!" Mettaton exclaimed. Undyne grumbled.

"Fine, you two have fun," She said leaving.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO STAY? IF YOU DO IT WON'T BE; METTATON, THE MOVIE. THE HUMAN CAN PICK."

"Why the heck not. Free movie night, the disks are over by the TV, punk," Undyne shrugged and walked on the blue back to the couch. You carefully walk on the pink spots and picked The Princess Bride. You never heard of it before, other than one of the houses you were in said it was a classic. Mettaton seemed pleased with your choice.

"I LOVE THAT MOVIE! IT'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS MINE!" Mettaton exclaimed. The next issue was the couch had no pink. Of course, the easy way to bypass that rule was to sit on Undyne, who was not the same shade of blue as the couch and floor. Undyne pushed you off to the side and accepted that as being allowed on her territory. Mettaton, that cheater, just floated above the couch. The movie started up. It seemed to be one Mettaton and Undyne had seen before. They kept talking and spoiled it for you, you didn't mind though. You weren't really paying attention.

***Can you tell them to shut up? I'm trying to watch**

You don't think that would work. After the movie was over you think you got the gist of it. Plus, it was funny and Undyne shut up the funny bits so she could hear too.

"WASN'T THAT FUN!" Mettaton exclaimed. Undyne nodded vigorously. You bounced in your seat, thumbs up. The bits you caught were pretty good.

***We're going to have to watch this later when we can hear it, Chara**

You agree.

"SO WHAT NOW? KITCHIN BEING OUT OF THE WAY, AS I DON'T REALLY FEEL LIKE COOKING, WHAT SHOULD WE DO NEXT?" Mettaton thought about Undynes mood. It seemed the movie made her a lot happier.

"How about a snowball fight to the death! First-person with major injury loses! NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Undyne shouted, standing on the couch and summoning a spear for emphasis. You didn't want to get majorly injured but agreed to it anyway.

"GREAT! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!" Mettaton said dismissively. Undyne lowered her spear.

"What? You aren't going to join? C'mon, the human hasn't seen you're cool robo body thing yet." Undyne dissipated the spear and crossed her arms.

"ONE, IT'S IN FOR UPGRADES. TWO, NO," Mettaton asserted. Undyne grumbled.

"Party pooper. Eh, we'll go get some of the neighbourhood kids to join in, come on, human!" Undyne said, waving you over. Then she paused.

"Human...Wait... METTATON! You set this up, right?" Undyne said. Mettaton smirked.

"MAYBE I DID, MAYBE I DIDN'T. IT WORKED, DIDN'T IT?" Mettaton said with a smile. You grinned. You had very little faith in his plan (you use the word plan very loosely here) to begin with, you were just lucky it worked.

"No, it didn't! And to make sure you never pull this shi- stuff on me again, I'm going to kill the human right HERE and NOW!" Undyne snarled, starting a fight. Green was a bit more attentive this time.

***Undyne is looking for a rematch**

You give Undyne the blankest stare possible. You then roll your eyes. You weren't planning on hitting her anyway. Your SOUL was red, but you couldn't flee anyway. You SPARED her.

"C'mon! Don't be a baby. I'll even let you get the first hit!" Undyne growled. You rolled your eyes. 

***Undyne growls impatiently**

You SPARED her again.

"Oh my gosh??? How is this difficult??? All you have to do is hit me!!??" Undyne said, dumbfounded. You, on the other hand, did not want to hit her. You said it before, and you would say it again. Undyne was really cool!

***Smells like Sushi and Ectoplasm**

***...You haven't even looked at your ACTs yet**

Fair. You were just rage-sparing.

***Check and Fake-hit**

You could fake hit. Or check. But rage-sparing was fun. Probably not the correct answer, but fun. You could check Undyne, but you didn't feel up to it. You SPARED her again.

"Seriously??? What is wrong with you??? I am giving you an opportunity! TAKE IT!!!" Undyne said. You rolled your eyes.

***Undyne's eyes dart around to see if this is a prank.**

You smile sweetly. And SPARED her again.

"What are you trying to do??? Stare me to death???"

***Undyne grips her spear tighter**

You SPAR-

***Chara, I'm taking away your sparing privileges**

You didn't even know that was possible. You CHE-

***Do you WANT to get moving or not???**

You honestly could care less, but grabbed your stick, and pretended to hit Undyne.

**[1]**

You swallowed. You didn't mean to hit her! And now she was going to kill you again! You start crying. You didn't mean to You didn't mean to You didn't mean to You didn't mean to You didn't mean to You didn't mean to _You didn't mean to You didn't mean to You didn't mean to You didn't mean to..._

"Oh Shoot. Did I do something wrong?"

"YOU JUST DEATH-THREATENED A CHILD. OF COURSE, YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG."

"Oh dang, what am I supposed to do??? I can't just... Kill them!" You felt warm arms wrap around you.

"Hey... There, there... I won't kill you. Look at me."

You couldn't. You hurt her. You hurt everyone. You always hurt everyone. It's your fault.

***Chara! It's okay! Look! You're not dead yet!**

It wasn't okay, it wasn't okay...

Was it?

No.

It was never okay.

"Human! Look at me! It'll be fine! Seriously, I don't see your issue. You did what I said, though it would take a lot more than that to knock ME down!" You hurt her! Why was she forgiving you..?

***Have you ever thought... you didn't need to be perfect to be loved?**

Thats... Not how things work. You have to be the very best. You always have to be perfect. You always... You always... Do you?

Yes.

Yes, you do.

You ask Green if he wants to take over.

***I don't think that's smart but...**

Green was right. You needed to face your own mistakes. You take some deep breaths and hug Undyne back.

"See, punk? You'll be fine!" She said with a big toothy grin.

***So uh...**

***About that snowball fight?**

You grin and express Green's thoughts, after all, you would love to change the topic.

"What? After all of that..? I mean sure! If you want to! Me against everyone! NGAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She said. Undyne stood up, forgetting you were clinging on to her. You felt very tall. She ruffled your hair.

"C'mon! Let's go get ready!" Undyne said. She put you down. Undyne grabbed her coat and tossed it on. Then Undyne looked down at you.

"Huh? You wanna ride? Sure!" Undyne picked you up and placed you on her shoulders. She was even taller than Papyrus!

"OKAYBYEMETTATONSEEYOUSOONI'MGOINGTOGOKICKABUNCHOFTENYEAROLDAS-BUTTS!" Undyne yelled.

"OH OKAY HAVE FUN!" Mettaton yelled back. Undyne ran out. You felt like royalty on her shoulders, towering high above your subjects. You grinned. Undyne ran over to a house and knocked on the door, a little bit more gently than you would have expected.

"Ahh, what a beautiful knock...! Maybe if I don't answer, I'll hear it again," A voice called out.

"Now, you see, this happens every time. What you are supposed to do is..." Undyne held out a hand as a cyan spear appeared. Undyne bust down the door

"NGAHHHH! YOU PUNKS WANNA HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT???" Undyne yelled. The bird-like monster at the door frowned.

"What a shame. Are you going to buy another one?" They said.

"Take on from the shed, I bought extra," Undyne grinned. You heard some shuffling noises from upstairs.

"YOOO! Would I EVER!" MK said running down the stairs. It was your friends! Amy ran down after them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled. Both of them grinned eagerly at Undyne.

"Yo, er, I'd go see if my sister wants to join!" MK said awkwardly before running off. Amy gave a four-handed shrug.

"She probably won't come, Rose is such a party-pooper. So! What are the teams?" Amy grinned.

"Everyone versus me! It'll be the battle of the CENTURY! Of the MILLENNIA! OF THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF US BEING TRAPPED DOWN HERE! NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Well, uh, I mean. It'll be pretty cool," Undyne added sheepishly. Amy's grin grew wilder.

"It'd be even cooler if WE win!" She punched her fist up in the air and you gave Undyne a playful noogie.

***I'm betting 5 minutes on Undyne**

You paused, Minutes?

***Yeah, uh, body minutes?**

You grinned as he didn't need to bet to do that, but if it made him feel better you would allow it. You upped the bet to 20 minutes, as you were determined.

***Also, no time-travel stuff. That's cheating**

Fair. After you and Green agreed on the rules, You looked back down at your friends.

"Sorry, yo! Guess my sis doesn't want to join. But! That's fine. We can win anyway!" MK said, "yo! You okay? You spaced out for a second there?" You waved them off as you were fine. Plus, you figured that if you said you were making bets on who would win with a voice in your head, you would be questioned. Undyne gripped onto your legs.

"Well, if that's it, let's go!" She cheered. Your friend's all grinned. You pumped your fists up in the air, almost hitting the ceiling. Undyne gripped your legs a little tighter. After you all got outside, Undyne put you down.

"OKAY, PUNKS! You got five minutes, make whatever you need; snow base, extra ammo, Frosty Jr. Whatever! Just no firing. I'll tell you when you can throw. Got it?" Undyne shouted. Everyone nodded. Your team ran off.

"Okay, everyone!" Amy marched between you two like a war general, "Here's the plan, dubbed, 'The plan that will let us kick Undyne's stupid fishy butt' or PKUSFB. We need a fortress. MK, start making a pile of snow with your tail. I'll prepare some ammo. You, uh, I don't know what you can do. Just figure something out!" Amy says. You go and help MK with the wall.

***Undyne is going to kick your guys' butts**

You shrug him off. Between MK making the base, and you applying pressure, your structure was looking more sturdy by the second. Amy, with her four hands, could make snowballs twice as fast. So it felt like there were four of you (Green doesn't count, as he couldn't, and probably wouldn't, help).

"ARE YOU GUYS READY?" Undyne yelled, from behind a smaller, and thinner, wall of her own.

"Yo, I am SO getting chills."

"I think that might be just the weather, idiot."

"I'M TAKING THAT AS A YES!" Undyne chucked a snowball at your base, carefully missing you guys. Amy handed you a snowball into your right hand.

"Don't take two! You only have two arms, so using both might give you better aim," Amy told you. You passed the snowball into your left hand, as you were left-handed. You toss it up in the air a few times for effect. You felt slightly cooler, and it wasn't just the weather. It was definitely warmer than before. The snow was still falling, but th-

FOOMP.

***OH MY GOSH YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE**

***PFF ARE YOU OKAY???**

You were. After brushing the snow off your coat, you picked up your half-defeated snowball. You threw it at Undyne, though it fell flat.

"HA! You're going to have to try a little harder than THAT!" Undyne called back.

***Sorry, uh, that was kinda disrespectful**

***Are you okay?**

You were and still were, fine. You stuck your tongue out at Undyne, before hiding behind the wall.

"You okay?" Amy asked. You nodded. You couldn't give up just yet! You had to win this! You chuck another snowball, but once again, it falls short. You shrug, so instead of wasting another snowball, you start repacking your wall and made some smaller walls on the side, just in case. MK looked at you two.

"Yo! I got a plan. I'ma go over there and knock Undyne's wall down, and ruin her pile of snowballs!" MK said, determination in their voice.

"We will recognize your sacrifice, comrade! Now go!" Amy saluted them.

"CHARGE!" MK yelled. They crashed into Undyne's tower, knocking it over. Undyne picked the kid up, then she dumped a large pile of snow on them.

"I'm okay!" They gave a muffled yell. Amy sighed dramatically.

"We lost them," she said. You nodded solemnly.

"Welp, plan B time... We have a plan B right?" Amy asked. You didn't have an official Plan B but you had an idea.

"Great! I'll leave you to it!" Amy said, starting to fire snowballs back at Undyne. You pulled out your cell phone.

***Woah Woah Woah! What are you going to do? Tell Papyrus how's you're day going**

Close enough. You were going to ask Flowey for help.

***Don't you have their weird vine thing on your wrist..?**

Yes, but it was politer to ask. You called Papyrus.

"HELLO THERE, HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted. You asked to speak with Flowey.

"Sure. I am right here," your friend replied. You grinned and asked if Flowey wanted to come over here and help win a snowball fight.

"What," Flowey said, deadpanned. You then explain how you would probably lose if not for them to help you.

"Who are you up against?" Flowey asked. You explain how it was Undyne against everyone.

"Undyne... I think I know who Undyne is. Give me a few minutes. And can you not tell anyone I'm coming. I don't like other monsters," Flowey said. You hung up. Amy looked at you curiously.

"Who were you calling?" She asked. You grinned mischievously.

"Fine! Don't tell me! Just repack the base," Amy pouted. You waved her off and started working.

***Hey! That's cheating!**

Nope! The rules of the bet say nothing about asking anyone to help. So, therefore; you were not cheating and you might win this thing. Undyne held up what looked to be the ultimate snowball.

"Fuhuhu! You guys won't be able to dodge THIS!!!" Undyne yelled before tossing it at the base, completely knocking it over and barring you two in the snow. You pushed yourself out.

"So! Are you going to give up now and let ME take the victory!?" Undyne said.

"No! We will never give this up! Just... Let me get out," Amy grumbled. You grabbed a chunk of snow and yeeted it at Undyne's face.

"No? Well, that means... I CAN BARY YOU UNDER WITHOUT REGRET!!!" Undyne shouted, "NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Undyne charged at you. You cowered, covering your head with your hands. You braced for an impact that never happened.

"Hey, what's the big-" Undyne said before promptly falling backwards. You saw a green and yellow blur from the corner of your eye.

"Yo! What happened to Undyne?" MK asked. You shrugged innocently. It absolutely completely unquestionably wasn't your fault. Amy narrowed her eyes at you.

"Was that who you called? Isn't that cheating?" Amy accused you. Undyne grinned from her position on the ground.

"Actually, I said it was me against EVERYONE. So asking for help wouldn't be cheating," Undyne pointed out, getting back up, "and... I think you guys won that one."

"Wait! We did!? Yoo! This is the best day of my life!" MK cheered. Amy helped them back up, as their lack of arms didn't allow them to.

***...Exactly WHAT do I owe you now?**

***I can't exactly give you an opportunity to be in my body**

You didn't mind it. The satisfaction of beating Undyne is enough for you.

***...That's not how bets work**

***I'll figure out something later? How about that**

If it makes him happy, sure! But you would be secretly happy if he forgot. Amy and MK ran off now and it was just you and Undyne.

"So, uh, punk?" Undyne asked, looking at you now.

"Stay safe. Sans, the captain of the Royal Guard, he, uh, doesn't fool around. When I asked to join the royal guard, he told me all I had to was hit him! I wasted an hour on that and STILL couldn't lay a single hit on him! Even when I turned his SOUL green! So, uh, stay safe!" Undyne told you. You nodded. Plus you could always ask Papyrus if they're brothers after all...

Nevermind. You didn't like thinking about hitting someone Papyrus seems to like. Or hurting in general.

"So, over there is Waterfall. Then, if you survive, there's Hotlands. And then New Home. In New Home, there's the barrier which you'll have too... We'll worry about that when you get there," Undyne seemed suddenly sad. You asked what she meant by 'we'.

"Well, duh, we're all in this together! Metta and I got your back!" Undyne said giving you a light noogie, "Fuhuhu~! The barrier stands no chance against THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! Also, uh, here's my number. Call me whenever!" Undyne smiled. You grinned. Plus you would have Papyrus and Flowey on your side. And any other friends you might make! After bidding Undyne a see you soon, you walked over to Waterfall and see a SAVE point.

***The prospect of making new friends fills you with DETERMINATION**

***SAVE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scrapped scene I thought out way before even STARTING the writing (which was in August if you want a reference) It was when everything was much closer to Undertale canon (i know it's still pretty close give me a break) but basically, Frisk called Papy in Undyne + Mettatons house and walked around. This was just what I think the scene would go;
> 
> "HEY! THIS USED TO BE MY ROOM! WHO LIVES HERE NOW?" Papyrus stated. You said how Mettaton and Undyne live in this house now since they're renting it from Sans.  
> "HUH. THIS MUST BE METTATON'S ROOM SINCE HE'S SUCH A STAR!" You didn't want to mention how it was Undyne's room, as Mettaton, being a ghost, didn't need as much as Undyne in his room.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sans (doesn't) Get Distracted by a hotdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans destroys the human's expectations in every way possible
> 
> Alternative Title  
> Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at one point i had an update schedule... ehh take this anyways
> 
> also waterfall yay (remember how long in memorytale this took me? 20 chapters. i've done it in 8 :D)

You enjoyed the warmer weather than Snowdin, it was much closer to the weather in the RUINS but felt damper. That was fine with you, of course, but you did tie your sweater around your waist. It was either that or putting it on your head, which Green suggested between giggles. You dismissed that option because then you wouldn't be able to see, not because you would look really silly. You skipped backwards and stuck your hand in the waterfall. You would need a shower when you got back home! (Either that or going to one of your friends home, or just stand in the water) But that was a problem for a different day. After going back (forward-tracking?) and passing the SAVE point you saw a puzzle! It was a single X on a bridge and a spike wall. There was a waterfall behind you. There was a sign. You could read it but there was one issue. It was written in perfect comic sans and made your eyes bleed... Well, you still could read it, but it was known as the most annoying font for a reason. It said: 'turn all of the x's to o's and press the button.' You looked at the X, then at the button. This was the easiest puzzle known to mankind and monsterkind, but, unlike the weird button ones in the RUINS, was so simple it basically was nothing.

** *This is the stupidest puzzle known to monsterkind **

At least it had potential? You could make cool patterns with it! You walked across the bridge and saw a bunch of seaweed up ahead. you thought you heard voices so you ran and hid. You saw Undyne over in the shadows. You blinked and suddenly a shorter monster was there.

** *I swear they weren't there before **

Green huffed. You shrugged. Monsters were weird.

"Hey, uh, Sans. I'm here with my daily report," Undyne said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I know I'm late. I was... busy. Remember what I said about a human?" Undyne asked. Sans stiffly nodded, he seemed to be wearing a lot of armour.

"Yeah well," Undyne handed him a sheet of paper with a toothy grin, "I quit. That kid got something, don't want to kill them. Don't want you to kill them either. Trust me on this, we can get a jerky human's SOUL. The kid won't hurt a fly!" Sans started to laugh.

"W-What's so funny?" Undyne studdered taking a step back. If Sans could make  _ Undyne  _ stutter, you were dead where you stood!

** *I know you're worried about her, but she'll be fine! Or else! **

Green seemed oddly cheerful despite the circumstances. Or murderous. It was hard to tell which, but you definitely knew he wanted to throttle Sans and leave his dust somewhere no one will find for scaring your friend.

"You can't just hand it back! Wait... You added a note?" Undyne exclaimed. Sans nodded.

"It just says nah. Why would you-???" Undyne narrowed her eyes. Sans beckoned her to come down to his level and he whispered something in her ears.

"Uhh, I guess that makes sense? Fine! I'll go sit around and do nothing!" Undyne said, standing back up. Sans offered her a mock salute.

"Shorty," Undyne mumbled under her breath before walking away. You looked away and Sans disappeared too. You took a step forward, through the grass. Nothing happened. You took another. Nothing happened. You took a third, even though you were still feeling a bit shaky (what were they talking about?) and waited.

** *C'mon! He's gone! I can triple check for ya if you need? **

You would like that.

** *Still gone! **

You swallowed your fears and walked through the Grass. You saw a SAVE point and reached out for it.

** *The feeling of wanting to punch Sans in his stupid face for scaring your fri- **

Green paused, before speeding up in tone.

** *Determination yadda yadda SAVE whatever I HEAR SOMEONE BEHIND YOU **

You paused, as that probably was not part of his 'awesome cool saving powers' speech and turn around.

"heya." You screamed. Sans was  _ right behind you _ . How did he get there. How did he get there??? You ran away as fast as your legs could take you.

"wait! kid! come back!" Sans yelled at you. You kept running for your life. You weren't going to listen to him! What if something happened to you? What if you died!? You ran, and you ran and you kept running. You needed to get away! Suddenly you saw a gap up ahead. Your shoes squeal as you try to stop running, like some sort of cartoon.

"i was just going to tell you about this puzzle up ahead," Sans stated. you paused and looked at him. It was impossible to tell anything about him under his heavy silver armour, other than he was just as short as you were. His eyes seemed to glow a dull blue from behind his helmet. You didn't see a puzzle there.

"yeah. i forgot," Sans shrugged. You gave him a sharp glare. Sans held out his hand and a long bone was summoned. He layed it down on the ground. It was covered in bright blue cracks. You took a tentative step on it.

"hey! it's stronger than it looks!" He said.

** *I don't trust this one bit **

You didn't have any other choice. The water looks cold. You carefully crossed over, it didn't hurt at all. It was much more stable than it looked. You jumped when you got half-way. You wouldn't take any chances. You asked him why he isn't going to kill you.

"ehh. not really my thing. maybe later. plus; it's not fair to trap you here and then kill you. see ya up ahead," Sans said before walking back from wherever he came from. The bone disappeared, forcing you to move ahead.

** *That was... odd **

He seemed both nicer and weirder than you thought. You only had one solution to this. Call Papyrus!

** *Or Undyne! **

True, both of them must know Sans. But, Papyrus.

*You haven't called Undyne yet though!

You ask Green what's his deal with Undyne.

** *I don't! She just seems to be the kinda person you would like? **

You shrug. She was fine. BUT PAPYRUS-

** *UNDYNE! **

_ PAPYRUS! _

** *UNDYNE! **

_ PAPYRUS! _

** *UNDYNE! **

_ HAPPY PAPPY! _

** *FISHSTICK! **

You both paused your useless argument to laugh.

** *OH! You know what I'm thinking! Those two would be great friends! **

You agreed, a chaotic duo. They would be cute friends who probably got on each other's nerves and burned an entire city down and just laughed it off.

** *... **

** *Heh... **

** *Anyways, it's fine, you can call Papyrus instead **

You started to dial his number but paused. You asked Green if he wanted to talk to Undyne.

** *What? **

** *Oh! Um... **

** *I don't know **

You tapped your foot and glared at wherever you thought Green was.

** *Maayybbee? If you would let me of course! I don't want to be imposing! **

Green was never imposing and never will be imposing... You ask Green what does imposing means.

** *Oh! You didn't know? You're always spouting big words like that! It kinda reminds me of... Nevermind **

** *It means large in appearance and intimidating **

You thank Green and say he wasn't imposing. You just wanted to make him happy!

** *You don't have to! **

** *If you're happy, I'm happy! **

That wasn't a good kind of happiness.

** *Uh YOU were saying that's how you felt! **

Yes, but, that was different! You and Green have a very strange relationship, plus, he needs to talk to other people so he doesn't go insane.

** *I'll be fine! **

No, he won't!

** *Seriously, Chara! **

Too late! You're already dialling Undyne's number!

** *You're going to regret this... **

You grin. Green took control of your body.

" ** That was much... smoother than last time! ** " Green said with a small smile.

_ *Yup! Absolutely agree! _

" **...Thanks, ** " Green muttered.

_ *Also, you still need to press call! _

A blush rose on Green's face.

" ** Riigghhtt! I totally didn't forget to do that! ** " Green said, in a high-pitched tone. He pressed call and your phone started ringing a short but catchy tune.

"Hey! Undyne here, who's this?"

" ** Oh! It's the human! Sorry, I didn't give you my number too, ** " Green said, probably the most polite you've heard him say anything. He was probably pretending to be you. You seem disappointed in how he thought of you.

"Nah, it's okay Punk. No need to blame yourself!" Undyne said. You could almost see her big toothy grin.

" ** So, what was that conversation with Sans about? ** " Green asked, getting straight to the point. Undyne paused.

"Well, uh," Undyne started before softly giggling, "I tried to quit, but he just handed back my resignation le- WAIT YOU SAW THAT?" Undyne said.

" ** Isn't he supposed to accept it? Like, he's on a dangerous end of the law here, ** " Green pressed on.

"How did you- Well yes, of course, he is, but that's nothing new. I think Napstablook once told me he slept during important meetings and shi- stuff like that," Undyne said sheepishly. Green nodded.

" ** Anything else? ** "

"Did you run into him?"

" ** Yeah... It was kinda weird. He offered to do a puzzle he 'forgot' to place. How does someone just forget to place a puzzle down! There's a blinking river there! ** " Green said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Wait... He didn't kill you?" Undyne said, flabbergasted.

" ** He said that would be unfair pointing out I was basically trapped, ** " Green said, shifting in his spot.

"I can't tell if I'm impressed he didn't hurt you or embarrassed that he's my boss," Undyne pondered, "though it also goes hand-in-hand with writing nah on my resignation letter so I don't have much to say."

_ *Green, I'm noticing something kinda odd _

_ *You aren't asking questions for yourself, you're asking them for me! _

_ *And yeah! You're amazing but PLEASE take some time for yourself! _

Green grumbled before continuing his interrogation, absolutely ignoring your advice. 

" ** Anyways, has he done stunts like this before? ** " Green pressed on.

"You seem rather interested. I mean, I get it, but it's almost like you're a whole new person!" Undyne laughed. Green moved the phone away from his mouth.

" ** Hee hee... Whoops? ** " He said with a sheepish smile. You facepalmed.

_ *Want to pull the evil twin card? _

" ** Pff that would be funny. But also really stupid in the long run. Wait, are you saying I'M the evil twin? ** " Green accused jokingly.

_ *Wait! Not like that! More off... quiet twin loud twin? _

_ *I'm the quiet twin! _

_ *Or, you could just say whoops and hang up before she can continue on that line of thought? _

" ** That's... Surprisingly a good idea! ** " Green exclaimed before picking back up the phone.

" ** Hey, Undyne. Got some puzzles up ahead, plus I don't want to drop my phone in the water. Talk to you later? ** " Green said, back to being polite.

"Yeah! Sure punk!" Undyne responded. Green hung up.

" ** That was... close, ** " Green mumbled.

_ *Not really! Most people don't have weird voices in their head taking over their body _

_ *Chances are, the thought that 'wait, what if this actually is another person' would never cross their mind! _

" ** Dang! Foiled again by logic! ** " Green sighed melodramatically, rolling his eyes, " ** and there are puzzles up ahead, want to do them? ** "

_ *You can! _

Green sighed once again.

" ** Correction; there's puzzles up ahead and I want you to end my misery and do them for me. Please. ** "

_ *... _

_ *You drive a hard bargain, Green! _

" ** Awesome. Thanks, ** " Green said, grinning. Once you got control of your body again you went up ahead to figure out some puzzles.

** *Ahh... remember what you said about those X and O puzzles? I think they're back to haunt us **

That was fine! Puzzles were fun! That's why you didn't skip over most of them, you quite enjoyed them. There were no puzzles like this on the surface.

** *Huh **

** *Anyways, if you give me a minute I'll figure this out **

You actually wanted to do this, unlike Green, so you would be fine. This time, there was a lot more X's so it was much harder. There was another sign, written in that same stupid font.

** *On closer inspection... That's writing. Sans writes in Comic sans the same way Papyrus writes in Papyrus. **

** *Is that a skeleton thing or a 'those two' thing? **

You wonder how Green could tell.

** *If you look close enough, you can see a difference in pencil weight **

Good enough for you! The sign said 'press the button to also reset.' You decided to trust it. It took you a few tries, but you did eventually figure it out!

** *You know, Sans' puzzles just went from 1-100 real fast **

You didn't mind! The puzzle was spanning a river, and the X's had walls between them. The spikes at the end were by the exit. After finishing it, you moved on. There was a room full of echo flowers.

*Hey! It's the wishing room! Make a wish, Chara!

You poked at one of the echo flowers.

"A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling..." It said. You ran over to another one.

"Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that," The other echo flower said.

** *Do you have a wish? **

You nodded. You wished that you could stay down here with all of your friends! Or at least stay with them.

"I wish that I could stay with all of my friends here in the underground. Or at least just stay with them..." The echo flower echoed back. You grinned, despite not caring about the sound of your voice.

** *Ok! My wish is to just stay with you, Chara! **

** *I don't care what happens after that. As long as we stick together! **

You liked Green's wish, he was good company. You couldn't see a way out of the wishing room.

** *Maybe you should look around! **

You agree so you check the room. Other than the echo flowers there was a telescope. You didn't see the point in it being there, you could see the rocks from here! You look through it anyways. You notice something is blacked out on the lense, so you go to the other side of it, and read it.

** *It says 'Check wall' **

** *There's an arrow pointing to the northern wall **

** *It's also stupidly reversed and I wished you just looked in the telescope the right way. Or at least hold it up for me. It's hell to read **

You apologize and check the northern wall. It fell away and a door appeared. You stepped through and were now on a dock with some ancient plaques on the wall.

** *"The War of Humans and Monsters." **

** *Why did the humans attack?  **

** *Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. **

** *Humans are unbelievably strong.  **

** *It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster... **

** *... just to equal the power of a single human SOUL. **

** *But humans have one weakness.  **

** * Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL. **

** *Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death. **

** *If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL. **

** *A monster with a human SOUL...  **

** *A horrible beast with unfathomable power. **

You paused in front of an illustration of a disturbing creature. There was something off about it, but you couldn't tell what. There was something else, something reassuring about it? You couldn't tell why you were feeling that way.

** *...Let's keep going, Chara. **

You agree. You felt something warm inside of you as you walked to the other side of the dock.

"heya," Sans said. You turned around. You weren't too scared of him anymore. Instead, you waved.

"anyways. supposed to kill you and take your soul or something. i wasn't paying attention. whatever," Sans shrugged. He was sitting on a singular bone and crossing his legs. He clunked his helmet awkwardly on his hands. He leaned back without falling backwards.

"so uh... yeah. if anyone asks, i only barely let you get away and you were on the brink of death or something. and i was distracted. by a hotdog or something. i dunno, figure it out," Sans said, "that'll be helpful. thanks." You sighed and kept walking across the dock.

"hey! why the long face! i'm not going to hurt you! that'll be too much work," Sans said calling out from behind you. You started flapping your hand and mimicking him.

** *Pff **

"wow. is this how you treat people who are genuinely nice to you. i'm almost insulted," Sans said monotone, placing his hand on his chest, "see ya later kid." Once you figured Sans was gone, you turned around.

** *We definitely need to call Papyrus later **

You whole heartily agreed. After crossing the dock you saw a SAVE point!

** *Knowing that Sans is an unstable ally (maybe) fills you with DETERMINATION **

** *SAVE **


End file.
